Au coin de la rue
by Clowen
Summary: La guerre est finie et le règne de Lord Voldemort a pris fin. Hermione ne cesse de gravir les échelons du Ministère et a de moins en moins de temps pour voir ses amis. Jusqu'au jour où elle découvre son ennemi juré Drago Malefoy, mendiant dans la rue. Ainsi va débuter une histoire d'une manière qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé trois ans plus tôt.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Surchargée. Je suis surchargée de travail se dit Hermione en posant une pile de dossiers sur son bureau où ils s'accumulaient depuis des mois. Le nombre de demandes était tel qu'elle avait du mal à faire face. Mais malgré la fatigue, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que son travail. Hermione émit un bref sourire en repensant à la création de la S.A.L.E, et surtout aux railleries de Ron sur l'acronyme qu'elle avait choisi. A l'époque, ce n'était qu'un rêve que de pouvoir venir en aide aux elfes de maisons, mais depuis trois ans, il était devenu réalité. L'idée de cette association avait tellement plu au ministre, qu'il lui avait demandé de la développer. Aujourd'hui, la S.A.L.E était devenue une puissante association possédant des locaux dans toute l'Angleterre. Tout n'était pas encore parfait, mais justement le travail d'Hermione était de veiller à ce que tout le monde respecte les nouvelles règles établies. Une voie stridente l'interrompit soudain dans ses pensées nostalgiques :

La directrice de la section protection des créatures magiques Hermione Jane Granger est appelée dans le bureau du ministre.

Encore maugréa Hermione. Cela faisait la troisième fois cette semaine, Kingsley ne pouvait décidément plus se passer d'elle. Mais il était après tout le Ministre de la Magie, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte, non sans un regard désespéré vers l'énorme montagne de dossiers qui attendait sur son bureau pensant que son retard n'allait pas s'arranger aujourd'hui.

Le couloir était bondé. Tout le monde se bousculait dans l'espoir d'être celui qui atteindrait l'ascenseur en premier. Hermione pouvait entendre d'ici les multiples noms d'oiseaux qui fusaient. A quoi bon être la directrice, si personne ne se donnait la peine de se pousser lorsqu'elle passait maugréa t-elle. Elle renonça à prendre l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers les escaliers à contrecœur. Depuis la reconstruction du Ministère, les escaliers étaient la seule partie à ne pas avoir été encore rénovée. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, se demandant ce que Kingsley pouvait bien lui vouloir. Le couloir était désert, ainsi que le bureau de la secrétaire du Ministère. Étrange se dit-elle.

La jeune femme frappa tout de même à la porte. Personne. Hermione réessaya plusieurs, mais il était évident que le bureau du Ministre était vide. Elle n'allait tout de même pas perdre toute la matinée pour un rendez-vous auquel Kingsley n'était même pas présent.

Une demi-heure, il n'y avait toujours personne. Peut-être que Kingsley s'était endormi sur son bureau, cela lui arrivait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Hermione se décida à rentrer, faisant taire la petite voix lui disant qu'un jour sa curiosité lui attirerait de gros ennuis.

Le bureau de Kingsley dégageait quelque chose de de majestueux. La pièce était très éclairée grâce aux grandes baies vitrées. Hermione avança timidement vers le bureau où se trouvait des dizaines de dossiers. Finalement, je ne suis pas la seule à être débordée se rassura t-elle. Parmi toute cette pagaille, elle aperçut vite la Gazette du Sorcier. Tant mieux, cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'y avait pas jeté un coup d'œil, tellement elle était absorbée par son travail. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le gros titre : _Le manoir des Malefoy saisi et vendu ! _Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler des Malefoy. Elle pensait que le reste de la famille vivait recluse dans le manoir depuis la chute de Voldemort et l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Elle parcourut l'article et lut qu'après des années de procès, la famille Malefoy allait être dépouillée de toute sa fortune qui serait donnée à des œuvres caritatives. La nouvelle la cloua sur place, elle savait que le procès allait leur faire perdre beaucoup l'argent, mais de là à toute leur fortune. Elle en arriverait presque à les plaindre, mais ils avaient fait trop de mal durant la guerre, après tout ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient : leur fuite durant la bataille de Poudlard n'avait pas été très appréciée par la communauté magique.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à un Kingsley furieux, et pour cause des dizaines de courriers ailés voletaient autour de lui. Il s'en débarrassa bien vite à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione était déjà dans son bureau, mais passa outre.

Bonjour Hermione. Passons directement au vif du sujet si vous voulez bien.

Bonjour. Vous savez Kingsley, vous pouvez me tutoyez, je ne cesse de vous le répéter.

Eh oui, je ne m'y habituerai décidément jamais. Je vous ai appelée car j'ai une tâche à vous confier. Il faut vous rendre de toute urgence dans le magasin de George Weasley. Plusieurs moldus ont eut accès, ne me demandez pas comment, à ses produits et cela a causé de gros dégâts. Il m'a fallu dépêcher quatre oubliators afin de régler le problème. Et ce n'est pas tout, tous les objets n'ont pas été récupérés. Imaginez- vous le scandale que cela provoquerait sur la communauté sorcière si les moldus venaient à apprendre notre existence ?

Malgré l'air grave de Kingsley, Hermione se décida à lui répondre :

Je suis désolée, mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a des tas de personnes au département des catastrophes magiques qui sont parfaitement qualifiées pour régler le problème dit Hermione calmement.

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour régler le problème, mais pour parler à M. Weasley et lui demander de renforcer les sorts anti-moldus sur ses produits, sans quoi nous courrons droit à la catastrophe. C'est quelqu'un de très têtu, et je doute qu'il apprécie qu'un sorcier du département des catastrophes magiques lui apprenne à jeter des sorts anti-moldus. Mais si vous ne vous sentez pas assez qualifiée pour ce travail, je ferais appel à quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione ne supportant pas que l'on la sous-estime, s'empressa d'accepter.

Dans ce cas, l'affaire est réglée. Merci beaucoup, mais je vous demanderai de prendre congé maintenant, comme vous le voyez j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

Hermione sortit du bureau, se maudissant d'avoir accepté si vite. Il était impensable que Kingsley ne trouve pas quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pour faire ce travail, mais comme d'habitude il fallait que l'on remette en question son talent de sorcière pour obtenir ce que l'on désire. Hermione prit l'ascenseur qui depuis contenait un nombre de personnes raisonnable et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser le réseau des cheminées car elle n'aimait pas du tout ce moyen de transport. La poudre de cheminette lui piquait toujours les yeux et la faisait éternuer, elle préférait de loin le transplanage. Elle sortit et pensa très fort à sa destination :

Chemin de Traverse, Farces pour sorciers facétieux

Hermione se retrouva au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une averse se déclencha. Par le caleçon de Merlin maugréa t-elle ! A peine les premières gouttes eurent touché son crâne que ses cheveux se mirent à friser. Sa tête ressemblait à un énorme buisson touffu. Non ! rouspéta encore Hermione. J'avais lancé des sortilèges pendant deux heures ce matin pour les lisser, ma coiffure était à peu convenable. De quoi je vais avoir l'air devant George moi maintenant ?

Malgré la pluie battante qui l'empêchait de voir clair, Hermione réussit, non sans être trempée au préalable, à atteindre la boutique de George. Elle ouvrit la porte qui émit un joyeux tintement à son arrivée. La boutique de George était pour le moins surprenante, des centaines d'objets étaient disposés sur des étagères. Des avions de toutes les couleurs voletaient dans tout le magasin. Mais ce qui sautait le plus aux yeux était la confiserie. Des centaines de sortes de bonbons, des Nougats Néansang jusqu'aux Berlingots de fièvre, étaient disposés dans des bocaux en verre. A l'époque de Poudlard, Hermione désapprouvait totalement les activités des jumeaux : ils ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et ne se consacraient jamais aux études. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que même sans Fred, George avait réussi à monter une sacrée affaire. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions lorsque quelqu'un lui sauta au cou :

Hermione ! Cela faisait un bail ! s'exclama George

Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir envoyé un hibou, mais je suis très prise par mon travail en ce moment.

C'est pas grave, c'est quand même gentil d'être passée. Et j'ai appris que tu avais été nommée directrice, toutes mes félicitations. Tu dois être très fière répondit George.

Oui, je suis plutôt contente c'est vrai, mais ce poste représente beaucoup de responsabilités et je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, surtout que cela me prend tout mon temps. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Harry et Ron et …

Hermione interrompit sa tirade, la gorge nouée. George parut s'apercevoir de son malaise car il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sur que tu vas y arriver la rassura George.

Oui, tu as sûrement raison mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me faire du souci répondit Hermione la voix tremblante.

Peut-être mais il faut que tu crois en toi Hermione. Tu dois te faire confiance, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien tout les deux, mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas dit George d'une voix douce.

Merci dit Hermione en ravalant ses larmes. Mais assez parlé de mes soucis. Je suis là pour une raison bien précise : le ministère voudrait que tu renforces les sorts anti-moldus sur tes produits, car plusieurs incidents assez graves se sont produit ces derniers jours.

Pourtant, je les ai renouvelés la semaine dernière, c'est bizarre. Mais je pense que mes sortilèges ne sont pas assez puissants.

Si tu veux, je m'en occupe après tout c'est pour cela que l'on m'a envoyée.

D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Après avoir enchanté la plupart des objets, Hermione prit congé de George, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit dehors, la température ambiante l'immobilisa sur place. L'air était si glacial que respirer venait à en être douloureux. Ces temps-ci, la météo était très capricieuse. Elle marcha quelques mètres et vit au loin une forme assise se détacher de la brume. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et vit cette même forme recroquevillée sous une arche comme pour se mettre à l'abri du froid. Timidement, elle s'approcha :

Bonjour, heu excusez-moi de vous déranger mais vous allez bien ? balbutia Hermione

Lentement, la forme enleva son capuchon où des mèches blondes s'échappaient.

Oui, ça va très bien merci répondit sèchement l'homme

Hermione reconnut alors cette voix traînante qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir pendant sept ans.

Malefoy ! s'exclama t-elle Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Granger ! Par Merlin, il est tard, la rue est déserte et il a fallut que je tombe sur toi.

Eh bien, je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi aimable. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Comme tu vois Granger, j'essayais de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'une furie débarque et m'assomme avec toutes ses questions répondit Drago de son habituelle voix traînante.

De dormir ? Malefoy, tu es au courant que tu es dans la rue ? s'étonna Hermione.

Non, sans blague. Je n'avais pas remarqué ironisa Drago.

Tu veux dire que … que tu dors dans la rue ?

Quelle pertinence ! Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose Granger, ce qui je peux te l'assurer arrive très rarement. Bon écoute-moi bien maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié et ni de toi d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas répondre à tes questions stupides qui ont pour seul but de rassasier ta curiosité maladive, alors soit gentille, laisse-moi et rentre chez toi répondit méchamment Drago.

Hermione piquée au vif par la remarque de Drago sur sa « curiosité maladive » laissa échapper sa frustration :

Non Malefoy, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Tout d'abord ma curiosité n'est pas maladive. Il est normal qu'après avoir fait étalage de ta richesse pendant des années, je cherche à savoir pourquoi tu dors dans la rue. Et justement, je voulais te proposer mon aide, mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'en abstenir. Je ne peux décidément pas aider quelqu'un d'aussi d'égoïste que toi.

C'est bon tu as fini ? demanda Drago pour le moins lassé par sa tirade.

Oui j'ai fini et sur ce, je m'en vais.

Drago observa Granger s'éloigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage et sut qu'elle était partie. Il reprit sa position précédente en pensant à la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre. Il aurait peut-être pu passer la nuit au chaud pour une fois. De nombreux foyers moldus pour les sans-abris existaient, mais Drago n'avait aucune envie d'aller leur demander de l'aide. Cela n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes décidément. Son corps était parcouru de frissons saccadés à cause du froid glacial, cela ne lui fit que regretter plus amèrement son rejet de la proposition de Granger. Ses yeux malgré ses efforts désespérés pour les garder ouverts, se fermaient inexorablement. Certains disent que si l'on s'endort à cause du froid, on ne se réveille jamais. Même en gardant ceci à l'esprit, Drago était à bout de forces. Il se laissa aller, et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsque Hermione rentra chez elle, elle s'empressa de se déshabiller et de se mettre au lit. Elle soupira de bien-être, enfin après cette journée éreintante, elle pouvait se reposer. Elle somnolait, mais ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Malefoy, il devait sûrement être congelé. Puis après un instant réflexion, il était un sorcier après tout, il existe une multitude de sort qui permettent de se réchauffer en un rien temps. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, Hermione vit une image de Malefoy mourant de froid dans la nuit sans personne pour lui apporter de l'aide. Une sensation tenace de culpabilité l'envahit alors. Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas laisser mourir Malefoy pour des disputes enfantines. Ce n'était pas son genre. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait appris dans la Gazette ce matin. Le Chemin de Traverse devait être sa nouvelle maison maintenant. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler son manteau et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle marcha, puis courut jusqu'à l'arche où dormait Malefoy et le vit étendu, inanimé. Elle se précipita vers lui et prit son pouls. Il était très faible, presque imperceptible. Vite songea t-elle Il faut que je le ramène à mon appartement. Hermione prit la main de Malefoy et transplana chez elle. Le voyage fut mouvementé, elle n'avait jamais transporté quelqu'un, et elle devait avouer que c'était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle arriva au beau milieu de son salon et entreprit de transporter Malefoy jusqu'au canapé. Malgré son corps svelte et mince, Malefoy était assez lourd et ce fut au pris de gros efforts qu'elle arriva à le hisser sur le canapé. Elle essaya de se rappeler mentalement tous les sorts permettant de réchauffer quelqu'un, malheureusement, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Soudain, elle se souvint qu'il lui restait une dernière potion revigorante dans son placard. Elle la fit boire à Malefoy mais remarqua qu'avec le brusque changement de température, il avait de la fièvre. Elle lui enleva doucement son pull et sans le vouloir entrevit ses pectoraux. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Hermione se dit-elle Reprends-toi. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer de son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il était endormi, il n'avait pas ce masque permanent qu'il portait, ses traits étaient doux et fins, avec ses cheveux blonds, on aurait dit un ange. Peu à peu, les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent et elle tomba également dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux **

Le lendemain quand Hermione se réveilla, elle vit que Malefoy était toujours dans un profond sommeil. Sa respiration était régulière mais sa fièvre n'avait pas complètement disparu. Hermione se promit alors de lui trouver un remède car il était particulièrement sensible à ces accès de fièvre. La mauvaise nuit sur le fauteuil commençait à se faire sentir, elle avait des courbatures et son cou lui faisait très mal. Alors qu'elle déjeunait, elle se mit à penser à la réaction de Malefoy lorsqu'il se réveillerait dans son appartement. Il allait sûrement très mal réagir et la remercierait à peine de l'avoir secouru, mais après sept ans passés avec Malefoy, ce n'était pas des petites remarques qui allaient la faire flancher. Elle débarrassa la table et partit dans la salle de bain se doucher. Elle prit son temps en faisait couler l'eau brûlante. Elle se sécha en utilisant le peignoir qu'Harry lui avait offert à Noël. Ce peignoir était enchanté magiquement pour réchauffer et sécher automatiquement la personne qui le porte. Hermione n'avait jamais su combien cela avait coûté à Harry mais elle était sûre que ce genre de vêtements enchantés devaient coûter une fortune. Elle entendit alors la voix de Malefoy, on aurait dit qu'il se battait avec quelqu'un. En effet, Malefoy était en prise avec la couverture. Il hurlait et se débattait comme s'il se battait contre le diable en personne. Malgré les risques encourus, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de le réveiller. Elle commença à le secouer doucement en l'appelant par son prénom, voyant que cela ne marchait elle cria :

Malefoy, réveille toi. Je crois tu es en train de faire un cauchemar.

Granger ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais là ? Où suis-je ? s'exclama Malefoy blanc comme un linge.

Tu es dans mon appartement et tu viens de faire un cauchemar dit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Oh oui, tu t'es regardée ? Je me suis réveillé et la première chose que j'ai vu est ta coiffure. C'est pourquoi je me suis mis à crier étant donné l'état de tes cheveux répondit Malefoy pensif.

Epargne-moi tes remarques stupides vociféra Hermione. Je t 'assure que tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar. Tu criais et tu débattais comme si quelqu'un t'attaquait.

Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi ! dit Malefoy mal à l'aise. Et je peux savoir ce que je fais dans ton appartement ? dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux

Oh rassures-toi au début je ne voulais pas revenir te chercher. Mais j'ai culpabilisé, j'ai transplané et je t'ai trouvé inanimé alors je t'ai ramené avec moi.

La légendaire culpabilité gryffondorienne ! dit Malefoy railleur. Tu es au courant que si toi tu devais vivre dans la rue, je ne t'aurais même pas adressé un regard.

Je sais bien Malefoy. C'est ça la différence entre les bonnes personnes et les mauvaises personnes. Je te laisse deviner de quelle catégorie tu fais parti.

La dernière parole de Granger laissa Drago cloué sur place. Mais il se reprit bien vite, se leva et alla fouiner dans le réfrigérateur.

Malefoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Je vais me nourrir Granger, tu sais, si tu ne le fais pas tu meurs ironisa t-il.

Bon, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes remarques. Je t'ai aidé, non je t'ai même sauvé la vie et toi voilà comment tu me remercies ? Alors tu prends tes affaires et tu t'en vas !

Très bien répondit Malefoy énervé J'allais le faire de toute façon.

Il prit son manteau et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il marcha jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et s'assit sous l'arche qu'il occupait maintenant depuis plus d'un mois. Fou de rage, il donna un coup de pied dans le banc qui se brisa en deux. Bravo Drago, maintenant tu vas devoir dormir par terre. Sa haine envers Granger était incommensurable. De quel droit cette Sang de Bourbe venait se mêler de sa vie ? Pour qui se prenait-elle cette sainte-nitouche. Son ventre grogna l'interrompant dans ses réflexions, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça étant donné que cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Il regarda avidement la boutique de Florian Fortarôme d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de glace. Drago, comme attiré par ces effluves, marcha jusqu'à la boutique où aucun client n'était encore là. Il observa les environs et ne vit personne. La porte du magasin était entrouverte, c'était comme une invitation au vol. Drago s'approcha de sa démarche féline de la porte mais au dernier moment il se ravisa. Non, Drago Malefoy n'allait pas s'abaisser au vol, il était bien trop fier pour ça. Mais, un gargouillement se fit entendre ce qui amena Drago à cacher sa fierté pour quelques instants. Il poussa la porte et ne vit personne. Il entendit du bruit au fond sûrement les employés qui nettoyaient la boutique. Malgré le peu de lumière, il distingua aisément le caisson qui contenait les glaces. Il se précipita dessus, l'ouvrit et prit un peu de glace avec une cuillère. Merlin que c'est bon ! murmura Drago. Après avoir vidé près de la moitié du caisson, Drago fut rassasié. Soudain, la porte du fond s'ouvrit et un employé s'avança dans la pièce. Drago eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière le caisson. Malheureusement, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la boutique était équipée d'un sort détectant les voleurs. L'employé fouillant minutieusement sous les tables vers le fond de salle. Drago soupira de soulagement, l'employé allait s'en aller sans le trouver. Malheureusement pour lui, l'employé s'approcha dangereusement du caisson et vit une mèche de cheveux blond s'en échapper.

Sortez de là tout de suite !

Drago ne répondit pas et resta caché priant pour que l'employé ne sache pas où il se cache.

Ce dernier sortit Drago par le col et le traîna jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Surpris, Drago tenta de se dégager, mais en vain l'employé avait une poigne de fer. Lorsqu'il aperçut son visage, il ricana :

Mais attend, je te reconnais toi. Tu es le fils Malefoy.

Oui et je vous prierais de ne plus poser vos sales pattes sur moi dit Malefoy d'un air mauvais

Ah oui et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Appeler tes petits copains mangemorts ? Oh, désolé tu n'en a plus. Tu es seul Malefoy et je vais de ce pas traîner ton sale derrière de voleur au Ministère.

Lâchez-moi, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire hurla Drago tout en se débattant.

Oh que si vociféra l'employé Je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai affaire. Maintenant avance car tu sais, si tu veux, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller au Ministère tout de suite. Malefoy, dis moi, tu connais la punition réservée aux voleurs dans l'Antiquité ?

Malefoy blêmît sachant parfaitement que l'on coupait la main des voleurs. D'un signe de tête il acquiesça et suivit l'employé, cette fois-ci sans faire d'histoire.

Il transplana avec l'employé juste devant la petite cabine téléphonique rouge qui lui était tant familière. Enfant, il accompagnait souvent son père au Ministère et de retour à Poudlard, il paradait pendant des heures montrant à tout le monde son badge d'entrée. Malheureusement, ce n'était certainement pas dans les mêmes conditions qu'il y venait aujourd'hui. Après que l'employé ait composé le code, la voix magique annonça :

Veuillez indiquer le motif de votre visite

Je viens amener le dénommé Drago Malefoy qui a commis un vol ce matin même.

Veuillez poser votre baguette afin de procéder à l'identification.

L'employé posa sa baguette sur le socle prévu à cet effet non sans maugréer contre ces mesures de sécurités pour le moins très agaçantes.

Identification : Wilbert Fortarôme. Est-ce bien votre nom monsieur ?

Oui

Drago sentit l'ascenseur se mettre à bouger puis à descendre. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et la voix annonça :

Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie.

L'employé donna son badge à Drago et ils sortirent dans l'atrium. Même si Drago connaissait bien le Ministère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant l'atrium. C'était une pièce gigantesque, au centre une énorme fontaine qui représentait un sorcier et un moldu main dans la main. Le thème de la statue avait totalement changé depuis la chute de Voldemort. Les sorciers avaient compris qu'ils ne devaient pas dominer les moldus mais plutôt accepter leur existence. L'employé lui tira méchamment le bras, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il l'emmena au Bureau de la police magique. Après qu'il ait eu une longue discussion avec un policer, Drago crut comprendre qu'il avait obtenu réparation. Drago se fit emmener par un policer dans un long couloir bordé de cellules. Sans un mot, le policer l'enferma, laissant seul Drago. Ce dernier s'en voulait d'avoir commis un vol, depuis quand un Malefoy s'abaissait à ce genre de choses ? Depuis qu'il a tout perdu répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago avait peur. Peur pour son avenir et maintenant sa vie. Depuis la chute du mage noir, on l'insultait, le méprisait. Lors de son procès, les juges ne seraient pas cléments et l'enverraient peut-être à Azkaban rejoindre son père. Et ça, il ne le voulait surtout pas. Il savait les dégâts que provoquait cette prison sur les hommes. On n'éprouvait plus aucune émotion, on devenait une coquille vide. Drago parvint finalement à s'endormir mais malgré cela, sa peur ne s'évanouissait pas, elle ne faisait que croître.

Le lendemain, Hermione finissait de remplir ses derniers dossiers. Elle s'était accrochée comme le lui avait conseillé George et elle avait par y arriver. Elle en était à son dernier dossier lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle devait faire un rapport sur un elfe ayant agressé sa patronne à un policier de la Brigade Magique. Elle se dépêcha de descendre les deux étages qui la séparait de ce département. Elle chercha pendant un moment le policier mais ne le trouvant pas, elle décida d'attendre dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur une chaise quelque peu frustrée, par le fait de devoir rentrer plus tard chez elle. Elle regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy menotté magiquement conduit par un policier. Elle sortit en trombe du bureau et l'appela :

Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Attend, tu pourrais te retourner quand même !

Drago soupira de lassitude, elle lui disait de s'en aller et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Oui, Granger ? répondit il de sa voix traînante

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais menotté ?

En fait, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais visiter la prison du Ministère alors je me suis dit Drago, pourquoi n'irais-tu voler quelque chose pour aller y faire un petit séjour ? ironisa Drago de son habituel sourire en coin.

Hermione soupira mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Drago attaqua à nouveau.

Non mais Granger, tu t'entends dès fois ? Si je suis ici, c'est évident que j'ai fait une connerie

Et puis-je savoir laquelle ? demanda Hermione.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de mentir sur le motif de son arrestation que le policier répondait déjà :

Drago Malefoy a été surpris volant de la glace dans le magasin de Florian Fortarôme.

Comment ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Drago ne répondit et baissa la tête. Le policier, énervé d'être en retard pour le transfert de Drago répondit :

Madame, je vous prierais d'arrêter de parler au prisonnier et de me laisser le conduire dans sa nouvelle cellule.

Sa nouvelle cellule ? Mais depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? demanda Hermione.

Depuis une journée Madame répondit agacé le policier.

D'accord, excusez moi maintenant je dois aller voir quelqu'un répondit Hermione.

Elle laissa là le policier pantois et partit rejoindre l'autre policier dans son bureau.

Bonjour Hermione dit une voix grave.

Bonjour Chris.

Tu voulais me voir ? demanda t-il.

Oui j'ai des renseignements à te demander au sujet d'un elfe mais ça peut attendre. Cela n'a rien avoir mais je peux savoir ce que fait Malefoy en prison ? Le policier qui le conduisait en cellule me l'a dit mais ce n'est pas possible.

Malheureusement, Hermione j'ai le regret de te dire que c'est vrai. Qui l'eût cru il y a quelques années qu'un riche héritier en serait réduit à voler pour pouvoir manger à sa faim se moqua Chris.

Chris, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de lui répondit Hermione plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'avais voulu. Il a fait des erreurs et est toujours un homme très arrogant et pénible mais personne ne mérite ce qu'il lui arrive.

Hermione soupira Chris. Tu a le don de voir le bon dans toutes les personnes mais crois-moi si tu avais vu toutes les victimes de cette guerre et le nombre de familles que les Malefoy ont détruits, tu ne dirais pas ça.

Tu sous entend que je n'ai pas connu la guerre ? Oh mais attend j'oubliais comment s'appelait la fille qui a aidé Harry Potter à vaincre Voldemort ? Ce n'était pas Hermione Granger ? Mais attend c'est moi ! ironisa t-elle.

C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas tempéra Chris. Je dis simplement que les Malefoy ont tout fait pour finir comme ça. Regarde le fils, à 15 ans déjà il clamait haut et fort qu'il allait recevoir la marque.

Mais tu confonds tout s'exclama Hermione. Malefoy a été influencé dès son plus jeune par son père, on lui a bourré le crâne de fausses idées sur les sangs purs et les sangs de bourbes. Je ne défends pas les mauvais actes qu'il a commis mais je pense qu'il a quand même droit à une seconde chance.

Toi tu vas me demander quelque chose s'exclama Chris en riant.

Mais, comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Hermione.

Tu fais toujours une mimique, enfin bon dis-moi. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Je voudrais que … Je voudrais que tu fasses libérer Malefoy de prison.

Quoi ? cria Chris. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, il faudrait que je prévienne le bureau des aurors, fasse un tas de démarche et puis pourquoi je le libérerai s'il est coupable ?

Chris soupira Hermione. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Il a droit à une seconde

chance.

Chris soupira et se gratta la tête comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il capitula et dit :

Bon d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire

Merci ! dit Hermione rayonnante

Mais dis-moi la libération de Malefoy te rend très enthousiaste.

Non, non pas du tout dit Hermione en rougissant C'est juste que je veux qu'on lui donne une seconde chance

D'accord, bon à tout l'heure. Excuse-moi de te pousser vers la sortie mais j'ai un rendez-vous très important.

D'accord à tout à l'heure. Et j'oubliais, ne dis rien à Harry.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que … parce que je ne sais pas s'il prendrait bien le fait que je me porte garante de Malefoy et que je le défende répondit Hermione

D'accord répondit Chris en haussant les épaules Mais ce n'est pas facile de cacher quoi que ce soit au directeur du bureau des auros.

Je sais mais essaye toujours.

D'accord.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Chris, Hermione put enfin rentrer chez elle manger. Elle n'eut que le temps de manger trois bouchées qu'un hibou frappa à la fenêtre avec son bec. Elle lui ouvrit et à son grand malheur c'était une lettre du Ministère. On avait besoin d'elle à son bureau pour une affaire très urgente. Elle rouspéta pendant deux bonnes minutes puis transplana devant le Ministère. Elle ne s'était jamais autant dépêché pour aller au travail. Elle s'assit tellement fort sur son fauteuil que celui-ci s'inclina et Hermione tomba par terre. Eh bien se dit-elle l'après midi commence bien. Elle se releva et vit le dossier soit disant « urgent » posé sur son bureau. Elle passa l'après midi dessus, le dossier relevait d'une affaire compliquée entre deux elfes qui se disputaient l'héritage de leur patronne. Elle vit alors le mot posé sur sa table. Elle l'ouvrit et le déplia :

_ Rebonjour Hermione,_

_Comme tu me l'as demandé, je n'ai rien dit à Harry. Malefoy a été libéré par un homme de confiance, je pense donc qu'il ne l'apprendra pas. Je n'ai pas dit non plus à Malefoy que c'est grâce à toi qu'il est sorti. Je n'avais pas envie de supporter ses jérémiades sur les sangs de bourbes._

_ Bien à toi,_

_ Chris_

Hermione fut soulagée d'apprendre que Malefoy ait été libéré mais un peu moins en apprenant que Chris ne lui avais pas dit que c'était grâce à elle. Une fois sa journée de travail terminée, elle rentra dans son appartement et s'endormit d'une traite.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut dur pour Drago. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aimerait dormir en prison. L'endroit était au moins chauffé tandis que le banc était très inconfortable et la température ambiante pas vraiment agréable. Il vit alors un exemplaire de la Gazette traîner par terre. Il le ramassa et lut le gros titre : « _Hermione Granger, une femme pourtant modèle aide l'ancien mangemort et traître Drago Malefoy ». _Comment ? pensa t-il C'était donc grâce à Granger qu'il était sorti de prison ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Malefoy réfléchit et repensa à son comportement d'il y a deux jours. Il avait été méchant avec Granger donc pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé ? L'idée d'aller la remercier lui traversa l'esprit mais non. Un Malefoy ne remerciait jamais.

Drago passa la matinée à penser à elle et plus il réfléchissait plus son comportement lui pesait sur la conscience. Il devait aller s'excuser. Le problème est qu'il ne savait pas où habitait Hermione, il décida d'aller au Ministère malgré les risques auquel il s'exposait. Mais il se rendit vite compte que sans baguette, il n'avait aucune chance de rentrer. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis eut l'idée de l'attendre sous son arche dans le Chemin de Traverse. Tous les sorciers y allaient souvent, il y a avait donc de fortes chances qu'il la croise un jour. Justement, c'est ce qui se passa. Drago aperçut Granger le lendemain après midi. Il courut vers elle et l'appela :

Granger ! Granger !

Hermione sursauta en attendant quelqu'un l'appeler et se retourna vivement.

Malefoy ! Tu as été libéré ? dit Hermione en faisant semblant de s'étonner.

Pas la peine de jouer la comédie Granger dit Drago d'un air amusé. Je sais que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai été libéré.

Non nia Hermione en rougissant. Je n'ai rien fait.

Granger, j'ai lu la gazette répondit Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux

La Gazette ?

Drago lui montra alors la une du journal, dès qu'Hermione la vit, elle tomba à la renverse.

Comment ? Mais … Mais comment ont-ils su ? Cela devait rester secret, maintenant Harry va le savoir et je vais avoir des problèmes.

Quels problèmes ? demanda Drago. De quoi tu parles ?

De rien. De rien.

D'accord soupira Drago. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, c'est assez difficile hésita t-il.

Voilà, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'avant-hier marmonna Malefoy.

Hermione dont le sourire vainqueur s'étalait sur son visage, fit durer le plaisir :

Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu dit-elle d'un air machiavélique.

Granger, je sais très bien que tu as entendu. Ne crois pas que parce que je me suis excusé que je vais me plier à toutes tes volontés. Malgré tout, je reste le même rétorqua Drago.

Bon , je vais t'avouer que ce ne sont pas les meilleures excuses que j'ai entendues, mais c'est un début concéda Hermione.

Bon, je vais te laisser, je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici pour rien dit Malefoy.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Malefoy tourna les talons et regagna son arche.

Elle soupira décidément, il avait de ces sautes d'humeurs. Elle se dirigea vers Fleury &amp; Bott pour dépenser son argent durement gagné. Lorsqu'elle eût fini ses emplettes, elle revint avec un sac rempli d'une dizaine de livres. Évidemment, il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume grâce au sortilège qu'elle utilisait. Elle repassa devant l'arche de Malefoy. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui, il était seul assis sur son banc à moitié cassé, il frissonnait à cause du froid. N'y tenant plus, Hermione fit demi tour et s'assit à côté de lui :

Pas trop froid ? demanda t-elle timidement.

Piètre manière d'engager la conversation répondit Drago.

Malefoy, ne sois pas toujours sur la défensive comme ça soupira Hermione.

Mais, Granger comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas toujours sur la défensive ? Je t'ai fais la misère durant toutes tes études, je n'ai aujourd'hui plus rien, alors comment être sure que tu ne vas pas me cracher des insultes au visage à tout instant ? rétorqua t-il.

Parce que je ne suis pas comme ça, tout simplement soupira Hermione.

Je te rappelle que je ne te connais pas Granger.

Bon, d'accord tu ne me connais pas concéda Hermione. Mais …

Drago la coupa avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase :

Et puis d'abord pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? demanda t-il

Parce que … Parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça avoua t-elle

Granger ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié d'accord. Mon père m'as toujours répété que dans la vie, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. Alors, si je n'arrive pas à me sortir de cette situation tout seul, je ne pourrais jamais face aux autres dit-il quelque peu énervé.

Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que tu acceptes l'aide de quelqu'un, que tu es considéré comme un moins que rien. Je voudrais que tu restes dormir cette nuit chez moi. Les températures sont glaciales dehors.

Drago ne répondit rien comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchit quelques instants et pensa à la nuit froide qu'il l'attendait. Même s'il devait supporter Granger toute une journée, l'offre qu'elle lui faisait était non négligeable. Il aurait pu tuer pour dormir dans un vrai lit. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il marmonna :

Bon d'accord. Mais juste pour cette nuit.

Oui, pas de problème.

Hermione lui tendit sa main, Drago la prit, elle était chaude et douce. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il était content que l'on s'intéresse à lui même si c'était Granger. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent directement dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Drago resta les bras ballants et s'assit sur le canapé. Hermione soupira, il ne comprenait pas qu'il devait l'aider à mettre la table. Elle rit intérieurement en pensant que Malefoy ne devait même pas savoir où était rangée la vaisselle chez lui. Elle fit tout de même abstraction de ces sentiments, Malefoy avait une une dure semaine, pour cette fois elle pouvait bien faire une exception. Une fois qu'elle eut mis la table et préparé le repas, elle appela Malefoy :

Malefoy, à table !

C'est bon Granger soupira t-il. J'arrive.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Hermione n'aimait pas le silence. Elle se décida à le briser, elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ait pu parler, Malefoy l'interrompit une fois de plus :

Granger, ne te sens pas obligée de briser le silence à chaque dit-il.

Hermione se tut, estomaquée qu'il est pu si bien lire dans ses pensées. Une fois que Drago eut terminé, il se leva et se rassit sur le canapé. Hermione patienta quelques instants, pensant que Malefoy allait venir l'aider, c'était après tout la moindre des choses, mais non il était totalement plongé dans ses réflexions.

Dis-moi Malefoy, tu pourrais venir m'aider quand même ?

T'aider ? s'étonna ce dernier Je n'ai jamais débarrassé la table de ma vie et ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer répondit-il de son air supérieur.

Écoute, si tu veux passer la nuit ici, tu as intérêt à te plier à mes règles. Donc tu te lèves et tu viens m'aider.

Et tu oses me donner des ordres en plus s'esclaffa Drago Non seulement je ne vais pas bouger mais en plus je vais me coucher. Je suis épuisé.

Hermione vit Malefoy se tourner et s'enrouler dans la couverture. Elle fulmina de rage de s'être laissé avoir de la sorte. Foi de Gryffondor, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Elle mit la main sur le dos de Drago en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller et transplana sous son arche. Drago fut vite réveillé par la température glaciale qui régnait dehors. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était dans la rue, il se mit à crier :

Mais tu es folle Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu as à la place du cerveau, une bombabousse ?

Tu n'as pas voulu participer aux taches, notre accord a donc été rompu dit Hermione d'un air conquérant.

Quel contrat ? s'exclama t-il. Nous n'avons jamais conclu de contrat.

Si, tu profites de mon hospitalité, donc je ne vois pourquoi tu ne devrais pas participer aux corvées.

Je te signale que c'est toi qui me l'a proposé.

Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Mais si tu ne veux pas participer, cela ne fait rien. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui vais dormir dehors.

Drago blêmit en s'imaginant dormir une nuit de plus dehors ou en errant dans les rues à la rechercher de nourriture. Il capitula finalement :

Bon d'accord soupira t-il.

Je préfère ça dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire victorieux.

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement, Drago comme promis aida Hermione à ranger la table. Le travail étant fini, il s'écroula de fatigue sur le canapé. Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil juste en face de lui.

Malefoy, j'ai une question dit Hermione.

Toi et tes questions mais étant donné ta curiosité maladive, je suppose qu'aucune personne sur cette terre ne pourra te faire renoncer à la poser, alors vas-y.

Est-ce que tu as toujours ta baguette magique ?

La question d'Hermione fit subitement changer l'humeur de Drago. Il la foudroya du regard et lança :

Évidemment quelle question ! Un Malefoy ne sépare jamais de sa baguette magique mentit-il.

Malefoy reprit plus gentiment Hermione. Je sais que tu n'as plus ta baguette.

Mais non Granger, tu dis n'importe quoi ! vociféra Drago.

Très bien, dans ce cas montre-la moi.

Non.

Et pourquoi ?

Je n'ai pas à me justifier de quoique ce soit devant toi.

Je conclus donc que tu n'as pas ta baguette magique, ce qui confirme mes soupçons. Tu ne te serais jamais laissé prendre pour vol si tu avais eu ta baguette.

Quoi ? N'importe quoi répondit Drago la voix tremblante.

Tu sais ce n'est pas humiliant,ce n'est pas grave.

Ce n'est pas grave ? Ce n'est pas grave ? hurla Drago. C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé une partie de moi-même. J'ai baigné dans la magie depuis tout petit, sans ma baguette je me sens totalement perdu. Je ne sais plus rien faire et j'ai tout perdu !

Drago dans un violent accès de colère lança un vase qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Hermione sursauta et eut presque peur du jeune homme. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle, lui disait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire du mal. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule et lui tendit sa propre baguette.

Tiens Malefoy, prends là dit-elle doucement.

Ta propre baguette ? Tu es prête à me prêter ta propre baguette ?

Oui, je suis sûre que cela va te faire du bien de pratiquer la magie à nouveau.

Drago, dont les yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant venant de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël, tendit doucement la main vers la baguette et la prit. C'est alors qu'un flot d'émotions le submergea. La magie coulait à nouveau dans ses veines. Il se sentait revivre. Après quelques instants de silence :

Tu as l'air de drôlement me faire confiance Granger ! Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer à tout instant dit-il en s'approchant d'elle de sa démarche féline.

Hermione recula mais ne se démonta pas pour autant et lui répondit :

Singulière façon de me remercier.

Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses de toute façon dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais voyait bien que les yeux de Malefoy brillaient de gratitude. C'était sa façon à lui de la remercier. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit se coucher. Une étrange sensation de chaleur l'envahit, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'émotion. Elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le petit problème technique. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé.

Je me suis aussi rendue compte que je n'avais pas expliqué le contexte de l'histoire. Donc c'est une fic pos-poudlard qui se déroule 3 ans après la chute de Voldemort. Comme vous l'avez compris, c'est un Dramione. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté Chris que j'ai inventé. Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos commentaires, c'est vraiment très sympa de votre part. Ça m'encourage à continuer ;)

Voilà la suite, cette fois-ci bien comme il faut ;)

Ron se sentait de bonne humeur ce matin et pour cause il allait enfin voir son amie Hermione. Ces derniers temps, il était très absorbé par la préparation de ses examens pour devenir auror. Cela faisait la cinquième fois qu'il les passait et cette fois-ci il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Il avala très vite son petit déjeuner et transplana juste devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. Il frappa deux fois mais voyant que personne ne répondait, il entra. L'appartement était encore sombre mais il voyait nettement le contour d'une forme qui dormait sur le canapé. Il l'appela à voix basse :

\- Hermione, Hermione c'est toi ?

Voyant que la mystérieuse forme ne répondait pas, il alluma la lumière. Il resta coi devant le canapé en reconnaissant le blond platine, caractéristique des Malefoy. Sortant de son état de transe, il bondit sur le canapé et se précipita sur Malefoy en hurlant :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il l'attrapa par le col et le jeta par terre. Drago, se réveilla trop hébété pour réagir et n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup de Ron qui atterrit dans sa mâchoire. Drago chancela et s'écroula par terre sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'un deuxième coup de poing l'atteignit cette fois-ci dans le nez.

\- Alors tu fais moins le fier sans ton père ? fulmina Ron Tu n'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça ? Il faut en plus que tu viennes dormir chez les gens et chez Hermione qui plus est ! Heureusement, que je suis arrivé à temps sinon dieu sait ce que tu aurais pu lui faire.

\- Weasley répondit sèchement Drago. Granger m'a invité de son plein gré alors sois-gentil et va t-en. Je sais que tu as tes règles en ce moment mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir gémir chez ta meilleure amie non ? se moqua t-il.

Ron ne supportant pas la dernière remarque se jeta sur Drago et le projeta contre le mur. Mais cette fois-ci, Drago ne se laissa pas faire, il para le coup de pied de Ron, l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira. Ron grimaça de douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cuir chevelu.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione émergeait doucement du pays des rêves. Elle s'étira tel un chat et se leva doucement. Elle mit son peignoir. Elle sursauta en attendant du verre se briser dans le salon. Elle prit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte, méfiante. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque Hermione vit Malefoy tirant les cheveux de Ron.

\- Malefoy ! hurla t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me défends répondit-il en ne daignant même pas regarder la jeune fille.

\- Lâche-le tout de suite Malefoy.

\- Très bien, si c'est que tu veux dit-il en rigolant.

Drago lâcha Ron qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il parvint tout de même à se relever au bout de quelques minutes, bouillonnant de colère. Hermione le guida jusqu'au fauteuil afin qu'il asseye et qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Drago resta immobile, il fusillait Ron du regard, ne faisait même pas attention au sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de son nez.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris tous les deux ? demanda Hermione.

Ron prit la parole et expliqua la situation :

\- Je voulais te venir te voir ce matin, comme tu ne m'as pas ouvert quand j'ai frappé, je suis rentré. Et là j'ai vu cette sale fouine en train de dormir dans ton salon.

\- Ron, tu me déçois beaucoup. Malefoy est ici parce que je l'ai invité. Depuis quand tu frappes les gens comme ça ? demanda t-elle.

Ron baissa la tête d'un air penaud. A côté, Drago réprima son envie de rire, mais malheureusement pour lui, Hermione l'avait vu.

\- Et toi, ça te fais rire ? Je t'invite chez moi en voulant t'aider et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de battre avec mon meilleur ami !

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, je te signale répondit Drago d'un ton enfantin.

\- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas une raison. Ron, je suis désolé mais il faut que tu partes, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je dois être au Ministère dans une heure.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. C'est moi qui doit m'en aller ? Hermione, enfin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais ouvre les yeux. C'est évident qu'il te manipule pour profiter de ton hospitalité.

\- Non, mais tu délires dit Hermione les yeux brillants de larmes. C'est moi qui ai proposé à Malefoy de venir ici. Et je te signale que j'invite qui je veux chez moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas mon père. Tu n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- Tout ce que je fais c'est te protéger de ce monstre ! beugla Ron.

\- Drago n'est pas un monstre ! hurla Hermione.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans l'appartement. Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds, c'était la première fois que Granger l'appelait par son prénom. Ron quant à lui était stupéfait :

\- Ah c'est Drago maintenant dit-il d'un air mauvais. J'en déduis donc que votre relation a évolué. Hermione, tu me dégoûtes. Je ne te croyais pas capable de me trahir, de nous trahir Harry et moi.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, se retenant visiblement de fondre en larmes. Elle prit sur elle et parvint finalement à articuler :

\- Ron va t-en .

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux lui répondit-il d'une voix insensible.

Ron tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, sans un regard pour Hermione. Lorsqu'il fut parti, cette dernière éclata en sanglots. Drago resta les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait jamais consolé quelqu'un, il ne savait même pas comment on faisait. Il resta donc là à la regarder. Hermione était secouée de tremblements. Drago eut quand même pitié d'elle, il savait ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu 'on venait de se disputer avec son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota doucement le dos. On aurait presque dit qu'il lui faisait passer le hoquet. Hermione s'en aperçut, se retourna vers lui et se jeta à son cou. Drago, fut très surpris, et tenta de la repousser mais se ravisa lorsque ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Il recommença à la tapoter maladroitement, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Hermione se rendit compte de son geste et s'écarta de Drago, elle lui murmura un rapide désolé et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Drago soupira, il avait fait un effort pour une fois, malgré la répugnance qu'il trouvait à consoler les gens. Il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie et pour cause, son père lui avait toujours répété que pleurer c'était pour les faibles. Pour évacuer sa frustration, il faisait du sport ou volait sur son balai. Il adorait surtout courir dans le parc du Manoir, il courrait parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement ce qui lui permettait d'oublier totalement ses problèmes. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru, depuis que … depuis qu'il avait tout perdu.

Comme il pleuvait beaucoup dehors, il décida de faire des pompes dans le salon. Au bout d'une heure, ses épaules et ses bras étaient meurtris. Il avait mal partout. Il décida de prendre une douche. C'était la première fois qu'il en prenait une depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas osé demander à Granger s'il pouvait utiliser sa salle de bain, sinon il était bon pour un autre regard empreint de pitié ce dont il n'avait aucune envie. Il ouvrit le robinet et l'eau brûlante coula sur lui. Il avait oublié le plaisir que cela faisait de prendre une douche. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il sortit et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille. Il se regarda dans le miroir et retrouva enfin son visage. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur blondeur platine et son visage, son air angélique. Drago sourit, satisfait de son apparence et sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement. Au même moment, Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour aller chercher des mouchoirs dans la salle de bain. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait se cogna contre Drago. Elle leva la tête et dit :

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ? Tu es toujours en ….

Hermione s'arrêta net de parler lorsqu'elle vit la tenue de Drago. Elle détourna alors vivement le regard en rougissant fortement.

\- Granger ! soupira Drago Je sais que beaucoup de filles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'admirer mon corps de rêve mais quand même on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu un homme en sous-vêtement.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'avait dit Malefoy, Hermione rougit de plus belle.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago. Ne me dit pas que c'est vrai, je disais ça juste pour plaisanter, mais par Merlin, c'est vrai.

Drago en voyant l'état d'extrême gène dans lequel était Granger, rajoutant en se retenant de rire :

\- C'est pas grave, enfin … un peu quand même dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Mais maintenant c'est fait. Tu peux à présent de vanter d'avoir vu le superbe corps de Drago Malefoy ajouta Drago en lui lançant un sourire provocateur.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais peut un peu trop là ?

\- La règle avec moi est que l'on n'en fait jamais trop.

Hermione secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre. Drago partit s'habiller avec ce qu'il trouva , c'est à dire une vieux sweat qui appartenait à Hermione et un pantalon de pyjama. Il détestait les vêtements moldus mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se rappela soudain que Granger devait aller travailler. Il alla donc la prévenir, il frappa et entendit un faible « Entrez ».

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Est-ce si difficile de te demander de me laisser seule grogna Hermione. Mais, attends une minute s'exclama-t-elle, ce sont mes habits que tu portes !

\- Les miens sont sales et je n'ai trouvé que ça. Et pour ta gouverne, porter tes habits ne m'enchante pas du tout si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Oui, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas. Alors tu les enlèves et tu mets les tiens à la machine à laver.

\- La machine à quoi ? demanda Drago.

\- La machine à laver. Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne connais rien aux appareils moldus. Eh bien c'est un juste retour des choses, tu n'avais qu'à t'inscrire au cours d'Étude des Moldus. Cela t'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Allez débrouille maintenant, je te donne une seule indication : la machine à laver est dans la salle de bain.

\- Mais Granger …

\- Pas de mais le coupa t-elle Vas-y et laisse-moi seule.

Drago soupira et referma la porte. Pourquoi devait-il utiliser un appareil moldu, un seul coup de baguette magique et ses habits deviendraient comme neuf. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et vit une grosse caisse toute blanche, ce doit être la fameuse machine à laver. Il essaya d'ouvrir le coffre mais en vain, ce n'est qu'en appuyant sur tous les boutons, que le couvercle s'ouvrit enfin. Il mit ses habits dedans et le referma. Rester à savoir comment on faisait fonctionner cet appareil. Il fit comme la première fois et appuya sur tous les boutons. La machine se mit alors à ronronner, ce qui fit sursauter Drago. Il observa la machine fonctionner et sourit content de lui. Je vais aller dire ça à Grange rien que pour voir la tête qu'elle va faire pensa t-il. Ou non, je vais plutôt attendre que mes habits soient propres pour les lui montrer.

Après voir marché dans le centre ville, Ron rentra dans son appartement. Il était fou de rage. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu proposer à la fouine de dormir chez elle ? C'était impensable, et depuis elle l'appelait par son prénom ? Il devait à tout prix empêcher Malefoy de gâcher son plan. Il devait récupérer Hermione, la récupérer à tout prix. Il fallait d'abord qu'il aille s'excuser mais pas tout de suite, Hermione pouvait être très rancunière quand elle le voulait.

Hermione se réveilla, n 'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle se leva et se rappela soudain la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Ron. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se ressaisisse. Ron allait bien venir s'excuser tôt ou tard et elle ne laisserait pas cet incident gâcher un peu plus sa journée. Elle sortit de sa chambre et vit Malefoy en train de lire sur le canapé.

\- Alors comme ça tu lis ? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé à une distance tout de même respectable de lui.

\- Oui, ça m'arrive acquiesça t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre. Et j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, j'ai réussi à laver mes habits. Viens voir.

Hermione suivit Malefoy dans la salle de bain et le regarda ouvrir la machine à laver. Il attrapa un vêtement et le lui montra d'un air triomphant sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Lorsqu'Hermione vit ce qu'était devenue la chemise de Drago, elle éclata d'un rire incontrôlable.

\- Quoi Granger ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t-il agacé.

Drago regarda la chemise qu'il tenait et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Sa chemise avait au moins rétréci de trois tailles, elle n'était plus noire comme avant mais d'un jaune douteux et les manches, elles tombaient en lambeaux. Hermione rigolait tellement qu'elle se tenait les côtes essayant de se calmer mais n'y arrivait pas et riait de plus belle.

\- Très marrant dit Drago. Hilarant même dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Hermione parvint à se calmer quelques secondes et lui répondit :

\- Attends ne pars pas, je suis désolée d'avoir rit mais avoue quand même que …

Elle ne put finir la phrase qu'elle se remit à rire.

\- Granger, ça devient lassant là soupira Drago.

\- D'accord, d'accord j'arrête répondit Hermione en se mordant les joues.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je vais mettre moi maintenant ? Je ne vais garder tes vêtements toute ma

vie !

Hermione se leva et alla chercher une bouse de gallions dans sa chambre.

\- Tiens prends-le et va t'acheter des affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds et prit l'argent, hésitant.

\- Heu, merci bredouilla t-il. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Mais de rien. Allez, vas-y, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Drago se leva et lui promit de faire vite. Il était tellement heureux d'aller pouvoir s'acheter des habits. Avant il était habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il volait, mais depuis qu'il avait connu la pauvreté, il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon. Il prit le Magicobus et arriva ainsi très rapidement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maintenant qu'il ne vivait plus dehors, il le découvrait sous un tout autre jour. Il se dirigea droit vers le magasin de Mme Guipure. Lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin, il respira l'odeur des vêtements neufs. Il trouva vite son bonheur au rayon des chemises. Il en prit quatre dont une couleur de sa maison. Eh oui, il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Il prit aussi quelques pantalons, alors qu'il en regardait, il vit un métis ressemblant fortement à son ami Blaise. Il regarda l'homme plus attentivement et oui, en effet, c'était bien Blaise. Mais Drago l'ignora totalement, lorsqu'il avait été disgracié et mit à la rue, Blaise ne l'avait pas soutenu. Il alla payer ses achats ignorant totalement son ancien ami. Une fois ses achats réglés, il pensa aller acheter un livre à Granger, histoire de la remercier. Il est vrai qu'il le paierait avec son argent mais c'est le geste qui compte. Au moment, où il passait la porte, Blaise l'interpella. Drago soupira et se retourna lentement. Blaise lui sourit d'un air désolé et lui dit :

\- Drago, je sais que tu m'en veux mais crois-moi, je voulais t'aider mais mes parents m'en ont empêché. Quand Voldemort a perdu, mon père a été emprisonné et ma mère ne voulait pas que je sorte de peur que j'y aille aussi.

\- Oh répondit Drago méchamment. Tu crois que je vais te plaindre ?

\- Je ne te demande pas de me plaindre, mais de comprendre.

\- De comprendre ? Quand ma famille a perdu toute sa fortune, tu étais là ? Quand mon père a été emprisonné à vie, tu étais là ? Et quand le Ministère a saisi le manoir, tu étais là ?

\- Je sais que tu es énervé et que tu m'en veux mais comprend-moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix répondit Drago d'une voix froide en tournant les talons.

Blaise le regarda s'éloigner, puis bien décidé à se faire pardonner le rattrapa.

\- Drago, je me suis excusé. Je suis prêt à tout faire pour me pardonner. Écoute, je sais que tu n'as aucun endroit où vivre en ce moment. J'ai un appartement, tu peux y habiter avec moi le temps qu'il te plaira dit Blaise les yeux suppliants.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta charité lui répondit Drago.

\- Quel tête de mule tu fais parfois. Ecoute si tu changes d'avis, envoie moi un hibou.

\- N'y compte pas.

Blaise soupira en tourna les talons. Il se demandait s'il l'avait vraiment perdu cette fois-ci. Ils se disputaient souvent à Poudlard mais là Drago avait l'air de lui en vouloir vraiment. Il rentra chez lui, dépité.

Comme promis, Drago chercha longtemps un livre pour Granger. Il ne connaissait pas du tout ces goûts. Cela dit, ça ne devrait pas être très difficile de la satisfaire étant donné sa réputation de rat-de-bibliothèque. C'est alors qu'il vit la toute nouvelle réédition de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Cela devait sûrement lui plaire. Il prit le livre et rentra à l'appartement. Hermione sourit lorsqu'elle le vit rentrer.

\- Alors ? Tu as dévalisé le magasin ?

\- Heu oui, peut être.

\- Ah dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi répondit Drago d'un air taquin.

Il sortit le livre de son emballage et le tendit Hermione. Cette dernière sauta de joie en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- L'Histoire de Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est mon livre préféré, comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Oh, je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai pris comme ça lui répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais comment l'as-tu payé ? Je croyais que tu n'avais d'argent demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

\- Heu hésita Drago. Avec le tien.

\- En gros, tu m'offres un cadeau mais que tu payes avec mon argent.

\- C'est exactement ça Granger. Mais si tu veux, je peux le rapporte dit-il d'un air goguenard.

\- Non, non surtout pas. J'adore ce livre.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Quoi c'est tout ?

\- Je n'y crois pas s'esclaffa Drago. Toi qui est toujours à cheval sur les règles de politesse, tu ne dis même pas merci ?

\- Oh pardon lui répondit Hermione gênée. Merci beaucoup.

\- Je préfère ça dit Drago d'un air satisfait.

Hermione pressée de lire son livre s'assit. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil furtif à Drago qui ne paraissait pas dans son assiette. Son visage était impassible car il était maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux étaient empreints de colère et de tristesse. Hermione réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

\- Tout va très bien Granger la rembarra Drago. Pourquoi faut-il que tout aille mal avec toi ?

Bingo ! se dit Hermione. Malefoy s'énervait ce qui voulait dire qu'il cachait quelque chose. Hermione se demandait comment elle arrivait à décrypter si bien les pensées de Drago Malefoy. Peut-être il ne cachait pas ses émotions si bien que ça. Elle décida de retenter :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il lui dise pour Blaise. Après tout, ce n'était que Granger, il n'allait pas lui déballer sa vie.

\- Fous moi la paix Granger à la fin s'énerva Malefoy. Pourquoi veux-tu toujours tout savoir ?

\- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi lâcha Hermione.

Drago resta stupéfait devant ce qu'Hermione venait de dire. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il ne la connaissait même pas ou très peu. Qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire ? Leur relation commençait à évoluer d'une manière beaucoup trop intime pour lui. Il fallait que cela cesse.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu répondit Drago. Granger, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir m'en aller.

Hermione n'arrivait à pas croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, depuis quand s'inquiétait-elle pour Malefoy. Trop gênée, pour croiser le regard de Drago, Hermione parvint de tout à lui dire :

\- Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que Drago eut rassemblé ses affaires, il promit à Hermione de la rembourser dès que possible et s'en alla. Il était maintenant à nouveau sans domicile et il ne pouvait décidément pas dormir dans la rue ce soir. Une seule solution s'offrait à lui, contacter Blaise. Par chance, il lui restait quelques mornilles de ses achats de la matinée. Il prit le Magicobus pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Le voyage fut assez mouvementé, à coté de lui, une vielle dame ne cessait de lui tomber dessus car elle n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher aux poignées du bus. C'était assez insupportable. Il était obligé de la rattraper à chaque fois que le Magicobus accélérait. Au bout de la cinquième fois, il lui jeta un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre que la prochaine fois, il ne la rattraperait pas. Malgré ce fâcheux contre temps, il arriva au Chemin de Traverse en fin d'après midi. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de poste. Il entra et un vieil homme l'accueillit :

\- Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?

\- Je voudrais écrire et poster une lettre répondit Drago d'un air fatigué.

\- Pas de problème, jeune homme lui dit le vieil homme en souriant.

Il lui tendit un papier et une belle plume d'aigle. Drago commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait écrire. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mal répondu à Blaise sur le Chemin de Traverse mais il ne pouvait pas encore lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. La blessure était encore trop douloureuse. Il prit une grande inspiration et écrivit :

_ Blaise,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu vas accepter que je vienne chez toi après ce que j'ai dit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si tu acceptes, je suis dans le bureau de poste sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_ Drago_

Drago attacha la lettre à la patte d'un hibou Grand-Duc. Son pelage était d'un magnifique brun. C'était sa race de hibou préféré. Sa mère lui en avait acheté un pour son entrée à Poudlard. Drago secoua la tête comme pour chasser de sa tête ses pensées. Il demanda au postier s'il pouvait attendre à l'intérieur,ce dernier très compréhensif accepta. Drago s'assit sur une chaise. Il attendit un bon bout de temps, maudissant le fait de ne pas avoir de baguette sans quoi il aurait été chez Blaise depuis longtemps. Il était très fatigué par sa journée, ses paupières se fermèrent et il s'endormit doucement. Une heure plus tard, il fut réveillé par le postier qui lui tapotait doucement l'épaule.

\- Votre ami vous attend dehors s'exclama le vieil homme.

\- Ah enfin lui répondit-il.

Drago lui dit au revoir et sortit du magasin. Il aperçut Blaise à quelques mètres de là.

\- Salut !

\- Salut ! Tu peux venir si tu veux lui annonça Blaise.

\- Merci. Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué pour les excuses mais …

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête sachant très bien que Drago ne lui en voulait plus. Il commença à se préparer pour transplaner quand Drago l'arrêta à temps.

\- Attends cria t-il. Je … Je ne peux pas transplaner sans baguette.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas de baguette ? s'étonna Blaise.

Drago le regarda d'un air qui lui intimait de ne pas poser de questions.

\- D'accord, d'accord acquiesça Blaise. On en parlera plus tard.

Blaise attrapa le bras de Drago et ils transplanèrent. Drago ressentit à nouveau la désagréable sensation d'écrasement lorsque l'on faisait un transplanage d'escorte. Cette sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsqu'il atterrit devant l'appartement de Blaise. L'immeuble était assez grand et avait l'apparence d'une petit château. Drago pensa que contrairement à lui, Blaise avait toujours les moyens de vivre confortablement. Son appartement était situé au dernière étage. Ils montèrent les marches en silence. L'appartement de Blaise était assez spacieux et sobre. Le feu de la cheminée ronflait dans l'âtre et sur les murs étaient au couleur de la maison Serpentard ce qui fit sourire Drago.

\- Serpentard jusqu'à la mort hein ?

\- Jusqu'à la mort répondit Blaise en souriant

Drago s'avachit sur le canapé avec tant de grâce ce qui fit entrer Blaise dans un fou rire. Drago ignora superbement ses ricanements et il finit par se taire. Blaise s'assit à côté de lui et n'y tenant plus lui demanda :

\- Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas ta baguette ?

\- On est obligé d'en parler gémit Drago.

\- Oui. Si tu ne le dis pas à ton meilleur ami, à qui vas-tu le dire ?

\- Et qui te dit que tu es mon meilleur ami ? le taquina Drago.

Blaise resta interloqué pendant quelques secondes puis comprit alors que c'était une blague. Et que d'une certaine façon, Drago l'avait pardonné.

\- Sérieusement Drago, comment est-ce arrivé ?

Drago soupira puis se mit à lui raconter :

\- Quand Voldemort a perdu, comme tu le sais mon père a été enfermé à Azkaban. Mère était totalement désemparée, elle a essayé de parler lors du procès pour dire qu'il avait agit ainsi pour sa famille, mais personne ne l'a cru. Nous avons ensuite vécu quelques mois dans le Manoir, ne sortant que pour de rares occasions. Et il y a un mois de cela, j'ai reçu un hibou comme quoi le Manoir allait être saisi par le Ministère puis vendu. J'ai expliqué à ma mère qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser faire. J'ai donc attendu les aurors et ai lutté tant que j'ai pu, mais ils étaient trop nombreux ….

Drago se tut en plein milieu du récit. Blaise était stupéfait de la façon détaché dont Drago racontait les événements. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait dit que cela ne le touchait pas plus que ça, mais c'était sa manière à lui de protéger.

\- Ils m'ont vite maîtrisé et m'ont pris ma baguette. Ma mère paniquait totalement et elle s'est laissée conduire par les aurors. Il l'ont emmené quelque part, je n'ai jamais su où.Et la suite, tu la connais.

\- Je suis désolé souffla Blaise.

\- Tu n'as pas être désolé, c'est arrivé c'est tout.

Blaise ne sut que dire d'autre pour réconforter. Le temps est parfois le meilleur remède. Il préféra donc changer de sujet :

\- Heu... hésita-il. Tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire demain ?

\- Ah répondit Drago perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je fais une fête, tu pourrais venir non ? Ça te changerait les idées.

\- Je ne sais pas Blaise. Je n'ai pas trop le cœur à faire la fête. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevé.

\- Ok, a demain.

Drago monta dans sa chambre. Elle était juste sous le toit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se surprit à Granger. Malgré l'incident qui s 'était produit, il devait avouer que leurs petites disputes lui manquaient. Lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il redevait l'adolescent qu'il avait été, insouciant et jeune. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, il ne croit pas plus à toutes ces idioties de sang pur ou non. Son père lui avait farci le crâne durant toute son enfance et il avait fini par y croire. Mais il y a quelques temps, il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour Voldemort de rassembler des partisans et de prendre le pouvoir.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié ;) Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous ai pas abandonné ;).

Je réponds à mama et à Guest étant donné que je ne peux pas le faire pas MP.

mama : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis que mes phrases ne sont pas françaises. Il est vrai qu'il peut y avoir des fautes, je ne suis pas non plus parfaite en orthographe. Mais ce n'est quand même pas écrit en chinois ! Hermione veut aider Drago car elle a pitié de lui, de ce qu'il est devenu mais elle est aussi intriguée par le fait qu'il ne présente plus les idées arrêtées qu'il avait sur les sangs de bourbes auparavant. Dans ma fiction, j'ai décidé que Hermione tomberai amoureuse la première. Je n'ai pas eu de raison particulière de le faire, c'était juste mon idée de l'histoire. Si tu préfères que ce soit Drago, libre à toi de lire d'autres fictions ;)

Guest : Merci de ton commentaire ;) Je suis très contente que ça te plaise :) Oui, Harry prendra une place importante dans l'histoire, tu le verras dans le chapitre 6 ainsi que Ginny ;)

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

Blaise attendait, impatient que ses invités arrivent. Il avait fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette presque tous les meubles de l'appartement. Ainsi, le salon avait été transformé en une énorme piste de danse. Au fond, il avait fait installer un bar ensorcelé qui distribuait automatiquement toutes les boissons existantes. Vers vingt heures, le premier invité arriva puis ainsi de suite. Blaise discutait avec ses amis mais il était un peu ailleurs, car Drago n'était pas descendu de sa chambre de la journée. Il monta, quelque peu inquiet car à Poudlard Drago adorait faire la fête, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'amuser. Blaise frappa doucement à la porte puis entendit la voix de Drago lui dire d'entrer. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assis sur lit en train de lire une revue de Quidditch.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit :

Oui ?

Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas descendre ? J'ai plein d'amis en bas avec qui tu vas t'entendre.

Non Blaise, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit soupira Drago.

Allez Drago, viens t'amuser. Ça te changera les idées.

Non, Blaise je t'ai dit non.

D'accord, d'accord. Mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas.

Drago s'assit sur le lit, regarda son magazine d'un air morne et préféra plutôt partir se coucher. Il mit beaucoup de temps à se dormir, mais malgré tout il y arriva. Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par une musique assourdissante. Drago descendit, d'un pas rageur et arriva dans le salon. Une vingtaine de personnes se trémoussait au rythme de la musique dont Blaise qui était entouré de deux filles. Drago pensa aller arrêter la musique mais ce serait gâcher la fête de Blaise et il pourrait le mettre dehors pour cela sans scrupules. Il se résolut donc à aller au bar.

Un whisky pur feu demanda Drago désespéré.

Le bar le lui servit quelques secondes plus tard. Drago devait en être à son troisième lorsqu'une jolie fille blonde l'accosta :

Salut cria t-elle un peu à cause de la musique.

Salut lui répondit Drago d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Tu veux danser ?

Non.

Drago pensa que la fille allait partir découragée par le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait mais non, elle semblait du genre obstinée.

Tu perds ton temps avec moi, je suis pas d'humeur ce soir.

C'est moi et moi seul qui décide avec qui je perds mon temps dit la fille d'un ton malicieux.

Drago resta coi devant ce que venais de dire la jeune fille. D'habitude, personne ne lui tenait tête sauf … Granger. Mais elle c'était une exception, cela venait de son statut de miss-je-sais-tout.

Et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

Elsa McDonald

McDonald ? réfléchit Drago. Le directeur du département de la justice magique ?

Oui c'est ça répondit Elsa en souriant plutôt fière du poste qu'occupait son père. Et toi tu es Drago Malefoy.

Drago resta à nouveau stupéfait. Il allait se présenter mais elle l'avait coupé dans son élan.

Dis donc c'est toujours dans tes habitudes de couper la parole aux gens ? demanda t-il d'une voix agacée.

Seulement quand ils me plaisent lui répondit Elsa d'une voix suave. Allez viens danser !

Non j'ai pas envie soupira Drago.

Mais Elsa ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'entraîna vers la piste. La chanson changea et c'est un slow qui retentit. Elsa passa ses mains autour du cou de Drago, il voulut la repousser puis se ravisa. Il allait lui montrer ce que c'est que de danser avec Drago Malefoy. Il l'attira contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Satisfaite ?

Mm hésita t-elle, pas tout à fait.

Elsa s'approcha encore plus de Drago et l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut des plus passionnés. Drago l'approfondit encore plus en plus et passa sa main derrière le cou d'Elsa tout en la plaquant contre mur.

Hermione se dépêcha de parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la maison de Blaise. Ils étaient amis depuis déjà quelques temps et elle était très contente d'être invitée à sa fête. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle n'était pas sortie quelque part. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et frappa. Un inconnu lui ouvrit avec un whisky pur-feu à la main et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle se boucha les oreilles à cause de la musique assourdissante, elle entra dans le salon. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit Drago en train d'embrasser passionnément une fille. Hermione détourna le regard et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie et de tristesse. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle ressentait ce sentiment, elle n'aimait pas Drago du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. La soirée étant gâchée, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'il avait changé. Il était pourtant toujours le Serpentard arrogant qu'elle avait connu.

Pendant ce temps,

Drago lui sourit et lui dit :

Alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'embrasser le célèbre Drago Malefoy ?

Toujours aussi prétentieux, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi minauda Elsa.

J'imagine que tu étais à Serpentard répondit malicieusement Drago.

J'ai commencé mes études à Dumstrang, puis j'ai continué mes études à Poudlard. Eh oui j'étais à Serpentard dit Elsa fièrement.

C'est bizarre réfléchit Drago. Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vue dans le château.

C'est parce que j'avais un emploi du temps spécial, enfin c'est compliqué dit Elsa. Mais que dirais-tu d'aller continuer à parler dans ta chambre ?

Tu crois que je ne connais pas cette technique ? s'esclaffa Drago. J'en suis l'inventeur dit-il fièrement. Mais sinon oui j'accepte dit-il d'un sourire provocateur.

Drago et elle se dépêchèrent de monter dans la chambre. A peine, eut-il fermé la porte que Elsa se précipita sauvagement sur lui. Elle l'embrassa tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Drago qui n'aimait pas se laisser faire, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui enlevant son pantalon. Pour plus d'intimité, il souffla sur la bougie posée sur la table de nuit, la suite eux seuls la connaissent.

Ron acheva ses derniers préparatifs avant d'aller voir Hermione. Il avait acheté spécialement un gros bouquet de roses blanches. Il était tout content d'apprendre que Malefoy avait déménagé. Car ce dernier ne le savait pas, mais ses déplacements étaient contrôlés depuis la chute de Voldemort. Il était à se faire pardonner et à la reconquérir mais pas ce soir. Demain, il l'invitera au restaurant et là ce sera le bon moment. Elle se rendra enfin compte qu'elle aime. Puis ils se marieraient, et Hermione quitterait naturellement son travail afin de s'occuper des enfants. Il se voyait déjà, rentrant du travail et sentant l'odeur des bons petits plats qu'elle lui aurait préparé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorcières d'aujourd'hui voulaient garder leur travail. Qui y a t-il de plus beau que de rendre heureux son mari, en lui repassant ses chemises, en lui faisant la cuisine ? Ron sortit de ses pensées agréables et transplana dans l'immeuble d'Hermione. Il frappa à la porte, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione lui ouvrit. Elle vit Ron sur le seuil de la porte, elle fut soulagée que cela ne soit pas Malefoy en même temps que viendrait-il faire ici ?

Hermione dit Ron les yeux suppliants. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ma réaction de l'autre jour. J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

C'est tout ? dit Hermione encore fâchée.

Hermione, je t'en prie supplia Ron. Je t'ai apporté des fleurs.

Hermione regarda le magnifique bouquet de roses blanches que Ron lui tendait. Elle était tentée d'accepter ses excuses mais elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre jour.

Ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, je ne le pensais pas. J'étais en colère et je ne me contrôlais pas.

Je sais, je sais maugréa Hermione.

Alors, amis dit Ron en lui tendant la main.

Amis répondit Hermione.

Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle mettrait du temps à lui pardonner. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier les paroles affreuses qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure l'autre jour. Elles avaient laissé un trou béant dans son cœur. Hermione décida d'inviter Ron à manger pour essayer de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour flâner devant les boutiques.

Hermione cria Ron.

Oui ? répondit Hermione en se retournant.

Ron lui lança une boule de neige en plein dans la figure. Hermione estomaquée cria :

Eh, mais ça va pas ? Tu n'as pas le droit !

Mais bien sur que si ! Regarde, je peux même faire ça.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui mit un gros paquet de neige sur les cheveux. Cette fois-ci, elle répliqua et lui lança grâce à sa baguette trois boules en même temps. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant une heure, ils se roulèrent comme des enfants dans la neige. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez Hermione, transis de froid et trempés comme des soupes. Le sol de l'appartement d'Hermione était tout mouillé. Ron et elle se séchèrent au coin du feu. Il était déjà très tard et Hermione était très fatiguée. Elle pria donc Ron de partir.

Pas de problème dit-il. C'était super, on s'est bien amusé.

Oui lui répondit Hermione en riant. C'était génial.

Et Hermione, je me demandais si …

Si quoi ?demanda Hermione.

Je me demandais si on pourrait aller au restaurant tous les deux ? Mais en toute amitié bien sur mentit-il.

Mais … bafouilla Hermione prise au dépourvu.

Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, c'est juste un dîner en toute amitié la rassura Ron d'un sourire mielleux.

Bon, si c'est ça. D'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient accepta Hermione.

Ok, à demain alors. Disons vers vingt heures ?

D'accord, pas de problème. A demain.

Hermione referma la porte. Elle était très mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qui venait de se produire. Apparemment, Ron n'avait pas encore compris qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble mais il avait dit que c'était un dîner en toute amitié donc …

Drago se réveilla à cause de la lumière du jour qui passait entre les rideaux. Il avait la tête lourde et une forte envie de vomir. Il s'étira et remarqua la fille qui était à côté de lui ce qui le fit sursauter. Que diable faisait-il avec une fille dans son lit, il ne se souvenait pas être monté dans sa chambre avec quelqu'un hier. Il se leva vivement et s'habilla avant de réveiller brutalement la fille endormie.

Allez debout cria-il en la secouant brutalement.

Elsa se retourna et se rendormit en marmonnant. Drago retenta sa chance, il enleva d'un coup de main tous les draps du lit, ce qui fit rouler Elsa par terre. Celle-ci se réveilla brusquement, cherchant du regard celui qui l'avait tirée de son magnifique rêve.

Drago, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle sèchement.

Ce que je fais ? lui répondit-il moqueur. Je vire la fille qui se permet de dormir dans mon lit sans même que je le sache.

Que tu le saches ? Non mais tu plaisantes, on a passé la soirée ensemble hier. Et je te préviens fulmina Elsa. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup là.

C'est une menace ? dit Drago en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ma pauvre. Nous n'avons passé aucune soirée ensemble hier et nous n'en passerons jamais aucune.

Toi non plus tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Mon père est le ministre …

Drago ne supportant plus les menaces de cette fille, avançant vers elle et et la souleva d'une seule main contre le mur.

Ecoute-moi bien, je n'en ai rien à faire que ton père soit ministre de je ne sais quoi. Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux. Personne n'a à me dicter ce que je dois faire. Et je n'hésiterai pas à écraser les sales petits cafards comme toi. C'est bien clair ?

Elsa acquiesça d'un signe de tête, terrifiée par le regard glacial que lui lançait Drago. Elle sortit le plus vite possible de l'appartement. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien mais elle était décidée à se venger. Mais elle voulait tout de même récupérer Drago, il était après tout l'un des derniers descendants de famille de sang-pur.

Drago était fou de rage, pour qui se prenait-elle cette fille pour lui parler comme ça. Comme souvent lorsqu'il était énervé, il décida d'aller marcher pour se changer les idées en occurrence sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était très tôt, il n'y avait donc personne. Il s'assit sur un banc, en face de la poste. De là, il pouvait voir l'arche où il dormait auparavant. Sa situation avait évolué d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il tourna son regard vers la poste et vit que le vieil homme l'observait. Cet homme l'intriguait, il lui parlait gentiment alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. On aurait même dit qu'il le voyait différemment, qu'il voyait sa vraie personnalité, enfouie au fond de lui. Justement, le vieux postier sortit de son magasin et avança vers Drago. Il se planta devant lui et dit simplement :

Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago le regarda d'un air ahuri, il y avait du brouillard partout et la couleur du ciel n'annonçait en aucun cas une belle journée.

Pas du tout, il y a du brouillard. Il va pleuvoir toute la journée répondit Drago d'une voix morne.

Mon garçon, tu ne vois pas au-delà des choses. Sous le ciel nuageux se cache le soleil. C'est exactement la même chose pour toi.

Pour moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Tu cherches à être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas répondit mystérieusement le vieil homme.

D'abord vous ne me connaissez même pas et ensuite vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou. A trop traîner avec les hiboux voilà ce qu'on devient.

Ne te réfugie pas dans la méchanceté à chaque fois, tu perdras tout ce que tu aimes si tu continues.

J'ai déjà perdu ceux que j'aimais.

N'en sois pas si sur répondit malicieusement le vieil homme. Mais si je suis venu, c'est pour te proposer un travail. J'ai besoin d'un assistant car je me fais vieux. J'ai vu que tu aimais bien les hiboux donc si ça te dis …

Drago hésitait. Il savait que le vieil homme avait raison à propos de lui mais il ne lui avouerait jamais. Il avait après tout sa fierté. Après tout, cela ne lui coûtait rien de prendre ce travail, il pourrait ainsi avoir quelques économies et s'acheter une maison. Il n'allait pas vivre chez Blaise toute sa vie. Il décida de prendre ce travail, même si le postier était agaçant, dans le fond Drago l'aimait bien.

D'accord, mais je vous préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas envie de …

De finir comme moi ? le coupa le vieil homme

Exactement acquiesça Drago. Mais au fait, vous vous appelez comment ?

Je m'appelle Bill.

Moi c'est Drago.

Drago ne le montra pas, mais il était heureux d'avoir accepté ce travail. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose des ses mains, chez Blaise, il était bien, mais il s'ennuyait profondément. Il devait faire quelque chose de sa vie à présent.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione se savait vraiment plus quoi faire de ses cheveux. C'était désespérant. Elle n'avait aucune coiffure, ils retombaient en masse informe sur ses épaules. Elle décida de les lisser avec ses sortilèges habituels qui ne fonctionnaient pas tant que ça. Elle allait commencer à les réciter lorsqu'un hibou frappa à sa porte. Oh ça doit être la Gazette ! Depuis un an, Hermione avait pris un abonnement, elle n'aimait être obligée de l'acheter tous les matins. Elle ouvrit au hibou, et mit une pièce dans la bourse attachée à sa patte. Mais ce n'était pas la Gazette, mais un numéro gratuit de Sorcière Hebdo. Hermione soupira, apparemment ils n'avaient pas compris qu'elle le détestait et qu'il finissait à chaque fois à la poubelle. Elle y jeta quand même un coup d'œil en curieuse qu'elle était. Elle poussa un cri de joie, lorsqu'elle vit le gros titre : « _Vos cheveux sont frisés et impossible à coiffer ? La solution miracle en page 6 de notre magazine »._ Hermione se précipita à la page six et lut d'une traite. Enfin, elle avait découvert la solution, la nouvelle fut cependant ternie par la mise en garde en bas de la page : le sort ne fonctionnait que pendant quelques heures. Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave se rassura Hermione. Elle entreprit alors de jeter le sort et là comme par miracle ses cheveux devinrent parfaitement lisses. Sa coiffure ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Elle renouvellerait le sort juste avant de sortir avec Ron. Mais en attendant, elle avait du travail à rattraper. Au vu des événements des derniers jours, elle avait négligé son travail et avait plusieurs dossier à traiter.

Pendant ce temps, Ron se faisait beau pour ce qui allait être la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Ce soir, il allait enfin conclure avec Hermione. Et si elle refusait … cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix.

Drago s'occupait à l'arrière boutique d'un hibou blessé à la patte. Il était très en mal en point, il ne pouvait même plus la bouger. Le soigner tenait particulièrement à cœur car c'était un hibou Grand Duc, il ressemblait fortement à celui qu'il avait adolescent. Il remit le hibou dans sa cage et lui donna des graines. Il remarqua sa montre et vit qu'il était en retard pour aller chez Blaise. Il dit au revoir à Bill et se dépêcha de revenir à l'appartement.

Drago c'est toi ? cria Blaise du fond de l'appartement.

Oui, qui veut que ce soit ironisa Drago.

Blaise sortit de sa chambre. Il portait un élégant smoking noir et un nœud papillon.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais fringué comme ça ? demanda Drago.

Ce soir, on va au restaurant. Mais tu ferais mieux de te changer dit Blaise en regardant la tenue de Drago.

Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très présentable. Il portait encore la chemise que lui avait prêté Bill et qui était tâchée par endroit de sang de hibou.

D'accord, d'accord maugréa Drago.

Il prit une douche rapide et se dépêcha de mettre un smoking blanc appartenant à Blaise. Drago était magnifique dans cette tenue, le blanc faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus-gris. Sous les jérémiades de Blaise, il arrêta de se regarder dans le miroir et transplana vers le restaurant. A la grande surprise de Drago, le restaurant en question était moldu. Il râla intérieurement, le monde moldu était d'un ennui.

Le serveur les installa à une table assez isolée. Ils pouvaient voir tout le restaurant sans toutefois être vu. Blaise commanda du whisky, ce qui sembla une assez bonne idée pour Drago.

Pendant ce temps, Ron sonna chez Hermione. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et il s'exclama :

Waouh, Hermione tu es magnifique !

Comme d'habitude, Hermione rougit sous l'effet du compliment. Mais, elle se sentait gênée du fait que cela venait de son meilleur ami.

Merci, c'est gentil ! Si on y allait maintenant, il ne faudrait pas que l'on soit en retard !

D'accord, pas de problème.

Ron prit le bras d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent juste devant le restaurant. Contrairement à Drago et Blaise, Ron n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir une belle table. Il avait pris la moins chère qu'il pouvait trouver dans ce restaurant, c'est à dire une table en plein milieu. Ron dit son nom au serveur qui le chercha dans la liste se demandant ce que des gens de son acabit pouvaient venir faire ici. Au bout de cinq minutes, il le trouva enfin et leur indiqua leur table ne prenant même pas la peine de les placer. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ron lui intima de se taire.

Il n'en vaut pas la peine, laisse tomber.

Mais Ron enfin ! Je te croyais plus combatif que ça. On ne vas pas laisser ce serveur nous traiter de la sorte !

Bon, Hermione ça suffit. Tout le monde nous regarde s'énerva Ron.

Hermione le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Ron lui criait dessus. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de ses manies de lui crier dessus comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton. Depuis quelques temps, il avait changé, il n'était plus du tout le même qu'avant. Moins rieur, moins insouciant, moins gentil …

Ron, je n'apprécie pas que tu me parles comme ça. Si tu continues je vais devoir m'en aller. Tu te prends pour qui ? fulmina t-elle.

Je suis désolé Hermione. Je me suis emporté, ça n'arrivera plus. Je veux qu'on passe une bonne soirée tous les deux lui répondit Ron d'un ton mielleux.

Hermione le regarda mais perçut que le ton était comme faux. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il lui mentait. Elle ne dit cependant rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le serveur leur apporta les menus et leur dit qu'il reviendrait dans dix minutes. Hermione regarda avec étonnement les plats, elle ne connaissait pas trop ce genre de cuisine. Elle échangea un regard avec Ron qui avait l'air aussi dépaysé qu'elle. Elle choisit finalement un plat de fruits de mers et Ron quant à lui prit un homard.

Drago s'ennuyait. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il attendait le plat qu'il avait commandé. Il parcourut la salle du rez de chaussée des yeux, il aperçut soudain une superbe jeune fille ressemblant fortement de visage à Hermione. Pourtant, ses cheveux étaient lisses et assez bien coiffé ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Granger pensa t-il. Il vit alors que la belette était assis en face de la jeune fille. Cela ne faisait alors plus aucun doute, c'était bien Granger. Drago fut étonné de la voir dans ce genre de restaurant, mais il le fut encore plus pour la belette. Il rit tout seul dans son coin, le voyant assis à la table la moins bien placée du restaurant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un sentiment bizarre l'envahissait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Granger traînait avec Weasley. Comment pouvait-elle le supporter ? Il chassa ces pensées absurdes de sa tête, après tout qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ?

Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Drago ? demanda Blaise.

Heu … rien du tout, rien répondit Drago mal à l'aise.

Par chance, Blaise ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, trop occupé à manger son plat qui avait l'air succulent. Drago, soupira de soulagement.

Hermione avait presque terminé son plateau de fruits de mer. Il était délicieux. Malgré l'accueil pour le moins glacial, ce restaurant était tout de même excellent pensa t-elle. Elle regarda Ron qui finissait son homard avec avidité. Visiblement tous les deux n'étaient pas habitués à avoir cette qualité de cuisine. Ron vit qu'Hermione avait fini de manger et décida que le moment était venu de mettre son plan à exécution. Il paya l'addition et ils allèrent marcher près du lac qui entourait le restaurant.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise proposa à Drago de se promener au bord du lac car il y avait souvent des jolies filles qui y allait.

Heu, Hermione commença Ron. Tu sais tous les deux ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît...

Oui assez longtemps le coupa Hermione.

Non, demanda Ron. Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, j'étais dévasté. Je voulais plus rien faire et je me suis grandement laissé aller. Grâce à l'aide de Harry, je me suis remis à travailler et à vivre à peu près normalement. Mais depuis ce jour, j'ai un trou dans le cœur. Un trou qui ne sera jamais comblé … En tout cas pas sans toi.

Tout en disant cela, Ron prit la main d'Hermione, approcha ses lèvres de son visage et l'embrassa. D'abord tout doucement, puis violemment comme s'il se retenait de faire ça depuis des jours. Hermione fut d'abord surprise et incapable de réagir. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et repoussa Ron. Ce dernier fut tout étonné, mais il n'avait visiblement pas encore compris car il l'attira de force contre lui et la força à l'embrasser de nouveau. Hermione pleurait, son meilleur ami la forçait à l'embrasser. Son être était comme déchiré en deux. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et repoussa Ron de toutes ses forces et le gifla. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans l'air ambiant. Ron regarda Hermione avec des yeux empreints de colère.

Qu'est-que tu viens de faire ? dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

J'ai fait ce qui était juste dit Hermione en pleurant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu as gâché notre amitié.

Mais n'importe quoi démentit Ron. Tu le voulais ce baiser, tu n'attendais que ça. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre toi et moi.

Jamais répondit Hermione la voix secouée par les sanglots. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Et qui te dit que je vais t'écouter ? dit Ron tout en s'avançant vers Hermione, menaçant.

Ron fut interrompu par Blaise qui de loin avait vu la scène. Il lui sauta dessus et commença à lui donner des coups de poing. Finalement, il fut arrêté par Hermione qui ne voulait pas que Blaise ait des problèmes.

C'est bon Blaise dit Hermione d'une voix faible. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes.

Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, je …. je dit Blaise avec de légers tremblements dans la voix.

Et toi ça va ?

J'ai eu très peur dit Hermione en l'enlaçant.

C'est à ce moment que Drago arriva. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène et avait cherché Blaise partout. Il regarda Ron par terre inconscient et avec une certaine envie Hermione dans les bras de Blaise. Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il en fut tout étonné.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda t-il.

Blaise lui dit d'un regard qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Trop occupé à consoler Hermione, il n'avait même pas vu que Weasley avait décampé sans demander son reste.

Drago resta les bras ballants ne sachant que faire étant donné qu'il ne connaissait rien de la situation. Il attendit donc que Blaise parvienne à calmer les sanglots d'Hermione pour lui demander :

Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? grogna t-il.

Oui, oui soupira Blaise. Hermione m'a dit que la belette l'avait forcé à l'embrasser et que ça avait dégénéré.

Drago déglutit, de quel droit Weasley faisait ça ? Il se prenait pour qui ?

Je vais le tuer dit-il en le cherchant des yeux.

Te fatigue pas, il est parti. Et depuis quand, tu t'intéresses comme ça à ce qui arrive à Hermione ?

Mais … mais bredouilla Drago. Je ne m'y intéresse pas. Je trouve juste pitoyable que Weasley soit obligé de faire ça. Je veux défendre l'honneur féminin.

Ouais, ouais c'est ça dit Blaise d'un ton railleur. On me la fait pas à moi Drago. Y a autre chose.

Il n'y a rien répondit Drago non sans oublier de lui jeter un regard noir. Et puis, je pourrais te poser la même question, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à Granger ?

Depuis que c'est mon amie dit nonchalamment Blaise.

Granger ? Ton amie ? s'étonna Drago.

Oui, ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps. Bon, tu dois m'excuser maintenant, on poursuivra cette conversation plus tard. Je dois la raccompagner chez elle.

C'est ça, va raccompagner ta chérie marmonna Drago.

Qu'est-que tu as dit ? demanda Blaise qui n'avait pas entendu.

Rien, rien. Laisse-tomber.

Blaise haussa les épaules et transplana avec Hermione. Drago resta seul et s'assit dans l'herbe au bord de la rivière. Mais qu'est-qu'il lui prenait ces temps ci ? Il avait l'impression d'être jaloux alors qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment envers Granger. C'était évident. Il réfléchit, c'était juste une histoire d'attirance. Il l'avait trouvée jolie quand elle avait commencé à prendre soin d'elle. Mais à cet époque, il avait beaucoup de préjugés.C'était une sang de bourbe après tout. Mais il était passé au-dessus de ces idées là et il devait avouer qu'avec sa nouvelle coiffure, elle n'était pas mal du tout. Mais quand même, c'était juste une histoire d'attirance. Qui pourrait être amoureux d'un rat-de-bibliothèque comme celui-là ?

Blaise porta Hermione jusqu'à son lit. Elle se laissa faire, encore trop secouée pour réagir. Blaise lui mit une couverture et s'assit au bord du lit. Hermione en avait assez, assez qu'on la prenne pour une incapable. Elle s'en voulait aussi de sa propre faiblesse, elle éclatait décidément trop souvent en sanglots. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

Merci Blaise. J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi mais tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Tu es sûre, tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure ?

Oui mais maintenant ça va.

D'accord, comme tu voudras. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas.

D'accord.

Une fois Blaise parti, Hermione décida d'appeler Chris. Lui seul saurait lui remonter le moral. C'était d'ailleurs un des rares sorciers qui possédait un téléphone fixe à la maison, il avait compris que c'était beaucoup plus rapide que les hiboux. Elle composa son numéro et attendit. Enfin la voix de Chris lui parvint au bout du fil :

Allô ? Hermione ?

Mais comment tu sais que c'est moi ? s'étonna t-elle.

Hermione soupira Chris. Ce téléphone, je l'ai acheté uniquement pour toi. Je n'ai pas de famille moldue.

Ah oui c'est vrai répondit Hermione avec un petit rire nerveux.

Mais qu'est-qu'il y a ? Je te sens bizarre.

Il s'est passé quelque chose au restaurant, mais je te raconterai plus tard. Tu ne fais rien ce soir ?

Non, non je suis tout seul.

Ah, ça te dérangerait de passer chez moi ? J'ai pas trop le moral ce soir.

Pas du tout dit joyeusement Chris. J'arrive tout de suite. J'apporte un DVD.

Merci beaucoup souffla Hermione.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, soulagée de la réponse positive de Chris. Il l'avait toujours soutenue. Elle s'était quelque peu éloignée de Harry ces derniers temps et Chris palliait beaucoup à ce manque. Mais il était bien plus que cela, il avait un don extraordinaire pour la faire rire, la détendre. De nombreuses fois, elle s'était demandée pourquoi ils ne sortiraient pas ensemble. Mais il était comme un frère pour elle et il la voyait de la même façon. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Chris arriva les bras chargés de pop corn et de DVD.

Salut ! Merci d'être venu.

De rien, c'est normal. Qu'est-ce que si passe ?

Hermione soupira en entendant la question fatidique. Elle avait peur de dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle se sentait faible lorsqu'elle racontait ses malheurs, elle en avait marre de son image de petite fille chétive.

Tu sais Hermione, tu peux tout me dire dit gentiment Chris.

Je sais bien Chris. Mais, tu veux bien qu'on en parle pas tout de suite ? supplia Hermione. J'ai peur de flancher et je n'ai pas du tout envie de ça.

Tu sais c'est pas grave si tu craques, ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais on parlera plus tard si tu veux.

Merci souffla t-elle.

Ils se calèrent tous les deux dans la canapé et regardèrent le film. Hermione était très fatiguée par sa soirée et commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'endormit. Chris s'en aperçut car il sentait le poids de sa tête sur son épaule. Il arrêta le film et porta Hermione jusqu'à son lit. Il l'embrassa sur le front et alla dormir sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en ayant de fortes douleurs au dos. Décidément, il était temps qu'Hermione investisse dans un canapé digne de ce nom. Il se leva la bouche pâteuse et alla dans la cuisine en quête de nourriture. Il mit vite la main sur la machine à café et prépara deux. Quelques minutes, il entendit Hermione se lever.

Salut dit-il en s'étirant le dos.

Salut, tu as fait la connaissance du canapé ? plaisanta Hermione.

Oui grogna Chris. Tiens, je t'ai préparé un café.

Merci dit Hermione en attrapant la tasse fumante.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence quand Hermione décida de dire ce qu'il s'était passé à Chris.

Tu sais à propos d'hier … commença t-elle.

Oh la rassura Chris. Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire maintenant, tu sais.

Si mais j'en ai envie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ron m'avait invité au restaurant.

Chris la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il croyait que Ron et Hermione étaient simplement amis.

Hermione remarqua son regard étonné et lui répondit précipitamment :

Oui, j'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas en toute amitié comme il me l'avait dit. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas tiré un trait sur notre histoire. Mais je ne me doutais de rien, donc j'ai accepté.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain de parler et respira un grand coup.

Tu peux arrêter là si tu veux Hermione dit gentiment Chris.

Non refusa t-elle. C'est bon. La soirée se passait bien, donc nous sommes allés marcher près du lac qui bordait le restaurant. Et là …. là il m'a dit qu'on n'aurait jamais du se quitter, qu'il m'aimait et il m'a embrassé …

Les larmes d'Hermione dévalaient sur son visage mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas de parler.

Il m'a forcé, mais il était trop fort mais je n'ai pas pu le repousser.

Est- ce qu'il t'as …. demanda Chris inquiet. S'il l'a fait, je te jure que je vais le tuer.

Non sanglota Hermione. Je l'ai giflé Chris. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager, et il continuait.

Chris prit Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière enfouit son visage dans son cou en sanglotant doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle put articuler :

Blaise est venu et a assommé Ron. La suite, je ne souviens plus trop, j'étais encore sous le choc.

C'est fini maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si tu vois Ron quelque part, ne tente rien d'accord et appelle moi.

Oui dit doucement Hermione.

Et au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment s'était terminé cette histoire avec Malefoy ? demanda Chris.

Oh ça murmura Hermione gênée. Il a dormi une nuit ici et ensuite il est parti s'installer chez Blaise dit-elle avec amertume.

Chris remarqua les yeux particulièrement brillants d'Hermione lorsqu'elle parlait de Malefoy et son amertume dans la voix lorsqu'elle disait qu'il était parti. Avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ?

Hermione, tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

Non, non pourquoi ?

Oh je ne sais pas, le fait que tu es amoureuse de Malefoy par exemple.

Hermione rougit en entendant ces mots. Elle amoureuse de Malefoy ? Impossible. Leur relation était purement platonique malgré leurs disputes.

Tu dis n'importe quoi ! rétorqua t-elle. Je n'aime pas Malefoy.

Hermione, pas à moi. Je te connais par cœur. Tu as ce petit regard …

Quel petit regard ?

Je ne vais pas te le dire dit Chris en riant. Sinon tu vas arrêter de le faire.

Hermione poussa un soupir de colère devant l'espièglerie de Chris. Qu'est-qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois. Évidement qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Malefoy. Quelle question ! Mais elle avait du travail maintenant, elle devait de toute urgence poster une lettre. Kingsley lui avait bien dit de l'amener d'abord à la poste pour une quelconque raison dont elle ne souvenait même plus.

Elle dit à Chris qu'elle devait partir, il quitta donc l'appartement. Elle transplana vite devant le bureau de poste. Elle entra dans la boutique et à sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas Bill qui l'accueillit mais Drago. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma ne sachant que dire.

Surprise de me voir ? railla Drago.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à une vitesse tellement folle qu'elle avait l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler après ce qu'elle avait vu lors de la soirée de Blaise.

Tu travailles ici ? dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus froid possible.

Je rêve Granger, ou tu m'en veux ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione se morigéna intérieurement d'être aussi transparente. Aussi pour ne pas que Malefoy découvre ce qu'elle cache, elle abandonna et dit d'un ton convaincant :

Non tout va bien. Donc c'est ici que tu travailles ?

Drago ne comprenait rien, un coup elle était froide ou du moins essayait de l'être et le temps d'après très souriante. Décidément, Granger avait un sérieux grain. Mais il décida de passer outre.

Oui, j'ai décidé de travailler un peu. Rester à ne rien faire dans un appartement est un peu ennuyeux Granger.

Tu ne crois qu'il serait temps que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms ?

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Pourquoi ? demanda t-il étonné.

Parce c'est comme ça. Les amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms.

Nous sommes amis maintenant ? dit Drago d'un sourire espiègle.

Oui Drago dit Hermione en insistant bien sur son prénom.

D'accord Gran... heu Hermione se rattrapa Drago. Désolé c'est l'habitude. Et alors, tout va bien au Ministère ? dit-il histoire de démarrer la conversation.

Oui tout va bien. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, mais ça va je m'en sors. Et toi ?

Oui en ce moment je m'occupe d'un hibou qui est blessé à la patte. C'est assez difficile à soigner.

Oh murmura Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, gênés de plus savoir quoi se dire. Hermione se décida finalement à sortir quittant des yeux le beau blond. Drago réfléchit, il devait s'excuser pour la dernière fois, la fois où il l'avait laissé seule pour aller habiter chez Blaise. Hermione était la seule fille malgré ses défauts qui le voyait tel qu'il était réellement. Il couru et lui attrapa le bras.

Hermione dit-il essoufflé. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, quand je suis parti habiter chez Blaise. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Tu m'avais proposé ton aide et je suis parti sans même te remercier.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Drago Malefoy venait de s'excuser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? dit-elle en faisait mine de toucher son front pour prendre sa température.

Granger... Ce n'est pas marrant. Je fais l'effort de m'excuser et voilà comment je suis remercié.

C'est vrai acquiesça Hermione. Je n'aurai pas du. Mais c'était trop tentant dit-elle en riant.

Drago écouta raisonner le rire cristallin d'Hermione. Il regarda son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Il avait soudain une folle envie de l'embrasser. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il prit alors possession de ses lèvres. Hermione fut surprise et essaya de se dégager mais elle n'arrivait pas à lutter contre ses sentiments naissants, et elle approfondit le baiser. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller.

Soudain, Drago s'aperçut de ce qu'il était en train de faire et repoussa vivement Hermione. Il s'essuya rageusement les lèvres, murmura un rapide désolé et s'enfuit en courant. Hermione surprise de s'être fait repoussée ainsi, chancela sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas repoussé Drago ? Depuis quelques temps, elle pensait souvent à lui, au début elle avait pris ça pour de l'inquiétude, mais c'était plus une façon de se cacher à elle même qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse pas de Malefoy, tout de même ! C'était son pire ennemi, quoique plus maintenant se dit-elle. Et puis, il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Non, il fallait qu'elle cache ses sentiments, qu'elle les enfouisse au plus profond d'elle même. Elle ne devait plus le revoir.


	6. Chapter 6

Drago n'y croyait pas. Il avait embrassé Granger et le pire c'est qu'il avait aimé ça. Il sentait encore le goût fruité de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, comment avait-il pu ? Que dirait sa mère si elle le voyait ? Elle le déshériterait sûrement . De toute manière, cela ne faisait aucune différence car sa famille ne possédait plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas cette obsession qu'il avait pour elle. Cela devait cesser. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ses sentiments. A tout prix.

Ron errait dans les couloirs du Ministère, cherchant désespérément le bureau d'un collègue. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la réaction d'Hermione. Il voulait se venger. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas à lui. Ruminant ses idées de vengeance, il ne vit la jeune fille qui marchait droit devant lui. Il la heurta avec un bruit sourd et tomba par terre. Il regarda fulminant de rage la chose qui l'avait fait tomber. C'était une très jolie fille aux cheveux blonds. Il la regarda hébété, elle ne lui laissa pas plus de temps que ça pour reprendre ses esprits :

\- Non mais ça va pas de rentrer comme ça dans les gens ? Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches quand même ?

\- Moi je ne regarde pas où je marche ? ricana Ron. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me plaindre, tu m'as fait tomber par terre.

\- Je te conseille de t'arrêter là. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

\- Si je sais très bien. Ce n'est pas une sous-fifre du Ministère qui va me faire peur.

\- Une sous-fifre peut-être pas, mais la fille du directeur de la Justice Magique assurément répondit Elsa avec un sourire carnassier.

Ron déglutit. Il venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Il venait juste d'obtenir son poste d'auror et il n'était pas des plus brillants. Le père de cette fille n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de le mettre dehors, héros de guerre ou non. Il ravala sa colère et dit :

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

\- Je préfère ça répondit Elsa d'un ton hautain. Mais c'est trop tard. Il fallait y penser avant.

Elsa s'éloigna non sans jeter un dernier regard noir à Ron. Ce dernier fut soulagé, elle n'allait pas le virer. Il était tellement ravi de sa chance qu'il en oublia le rendez-vous avec son collègue. Il déchanta cependant très vite, lorsqu'il reçut quelques heures plus tard une lettre portant le sceau de la justice magique.

_Le 16 juin, _

_Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_En raison de l'incident de ce matin, vous êtes convoqué expressément dans le bureau de Mrs Elsa McDonald. Veuillez vous présenter à l'heure indiquée avec une tenue décente. N'oubliez pas d'apporter votre contrat afin de procéder à la résiliation._

_ Cordialement,_

_Le Département de la justice magique_

Ron se prit la tête dans le mains, désespéré. Ça y est, il allait se faire virer. Il prit alors la bouteille de Pur-feu soigneusement cachée dans le double fond de son tiroir. Il la déboucha et la vida par petites gorgées. Il enleva sa cravate et la jeta par terre bouillonnant de rage. Après voir, vaincu Voldemort, voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Pendant qu'Harry et Hermione avaient été promus directeur de leur domaine lui croupissait dans un bureau à peine décent. Il allait de ce pas voir Harry et lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et appuya fortement sur la poignée pour marcher. Mais sa main glissa et il s'écroula par terre. Les sorciers marchant dans le couloir le regardait avec des sourires moqueurs. Il se releva avec peine et leur dit d'une voix pâteuse :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Ron entendait les murmures des gens sur son passage. Il parvint finalement au bureau de Harry. Il eût soudain un haut le cœur. Il tituba quelques mètres et s'écroula finalement devant la porte. Harry travaillant dans son bureau, entendit un bruit sourd venant de dehors. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Ron écroulé par terre.

\- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda Harry tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Ron entendit la voix de Harry et se dégagea en disant :

\- Lâche-moi ! J'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides.

Harry surpris par cette réponse, le lâcha et attendit patiemment qu'il parvienne à se relever tout seul. Il sentit alors des effluves d'alcool venant de Ron.

\- Tu pues l'alcool ! s'écria t-il. Qu'as- tu encore fait ?

\- Eh oui ! C'est bien connu, c'est toujours moi qui fait des bêtises. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

\- De ma faute ? Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui débarque complètement saoul dans mon bureau se défendit Harry.

\- Je me suis fait virer beugla Ron. Mais ça évidemment, tu t'en fiches. Toi tu as ton grand bureau, ta belle petite famille, ta vie parfaite cria t-il le visage déformé par la jalousie.

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu t'es fait virer Ron. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu n'avais pas les capacités pour devenir auror, mais non toi tu t'es obstiné. Je ne sais pas comment mais tu as réussi le concours. Mais tu ne travailles pas, tu ne t'entraînes pas ! Comment veux-tu que l'on passe à côté de ça ?

\- Ça y est le donneur de leçon est de retour. Je suis bien remercié après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Je t'ai toujours suivi, toujours soutenu. Alors la moindre des choses serait que tu ailles parler au directeur de la Justice Magique pour qu'il revoit sa décision !

\- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, comment veux-tu que je te défendes ? En disant que tu bois, que tu ne travailles pas ? Même si je lui parle ça ne changera rien soupira Harry.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste pour dire ça ! Tu ne veux même pas aider tes amis quand ils en ont besoin ! hurla Ron.

\- Ron, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire. Tu as tout fait pour te retrouver dans cette situation ! J'en ai marre de voler à ton secours à chaque fois, tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur moi, il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller tout seul !

\- C'est ça ! Vive la solidarité ! Je te préviens à partir de maintenant, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, tu n'es rien pour moi.

C'est sur ces dures paroles que Ron partit en claquant la porte. Harry était désemparé, il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ron avait fait des bêtises, il devait maintenant les assumer.

Ron se présenta anxieux devant le bureau de Elsa. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine se laver, à quoi bon le faire puisqu'il avait être viré. Dans un dernier affront, il entra sans frapper et vit McDonald qui l'attendait patiemment assise dans son luxueux fauteuil en cuir.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer Weasley dit Elsa d'un ton supérieur.

Ron ne daigna même pas répondre et d'assis sans qu'on le lui demande.

\- Et bien, je vois que vous êtes à votre aise lança t-elle. Avez-vous apporté le contrat afin de le résilier ? dit Elsa en insistant bien sur chaque mots.

\- Oui soupira Ron.

\- D'un main tremblante, il lui tendit le contrat. Elsa s'empressa de le prendre mais avant d'y apposer sa signature, elle dit :

\- Vous savez nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là.

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds et balbutia :

\- Quoi ? Vous ne me virez pas ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être. Il y a une autre alternative. J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez très bien Hermione Granger ?

\- Heu oui répondit Ron mal à l'aise.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez la contacter, l'observer enfin vous comprenez ce genre de choses.

\- Heu... c'est à dire que …

\- C'est à dire que quoi ?

\- Nous nous sommes disputés très violemment et nous n'avons plus aucun contact.

\- C'est très regrettable répondit Elsa d'un sourire carnassier. L'alternative tombe à l'eau dans ce cas. Je vais donc signer votre contrat.

Elsa jubilait intérieurement, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Dans quelques secondes, Weasley serait à ses pieds, la suppliant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être mis dehors. Et c'est ce qu'il fit :

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

Elsa fit mine de réfléchir et dit :

\- Dans ce cas là. Vous devez savoir que Granger s'est grandement rapproché de Drago Malefoy. Il se trouve que Drago est un peu perdu ces temps-ci. Il ne voit plus où sont ses priorités. Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à le remettre sur le droit chemin et par la même occasion vous venger de Granger.

Ron réfléchit quelques instants. La proposition était très alléchante. Il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir son désir de vengeance. Il accepta et dit :

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Tout d'abord, nous devons faire en sorte que je me rapproche de Drago. Prétextez un rendez-vous au Ministère et je me débrouillerais pour le croiser dans le couloir.

\- D'accord, mais je ne suis qu'un simple auror, je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour demander ça.

\- A partir de maintenant vous l'avez. Weasley vous avez une promotion.

\- Une promotion ? s'étrangla Ron.

\- Oui, vous êtes promu sous-directeur du bureau des aurors !

\- Merci beaucoup, je ne vous décevrez pas.

Ron dévala les étages connaissant par cœur le chemin menant à ce fameux bureau dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Il ouvrit la porte et s'émerveilla devant un bureau aussi grand. Les baies vitrées lui offraient une vue imprenable. Son bureau était décoré, pas comme l'ancien pensa t-il. Il s'avachit sur le fauteuil et se rappela soudain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il demanda à sa secrétaire de faire le nécessaire et repartit se pavaner dans son bureau.

Drago faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement de Blaise. Ces temps-ci, la magie lui manquait plus que jamais. Souvent, il attendait que Blaise pose sa baguette quelque part pour s'en servir un peu. Malheureusement, cela n'arrivait pas très souvent. Mais il avait surtout peur de ne plus avoir ses capacités magiques d'autre fois. Il fut interrompu par un hibou qui hululait devant la vitre. Il lui ouvrit et le gratifia d'une petite patte amicale. Il fut surpris la lettre fut adressée à son nom, il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce moment qui voulait lui écrire. Il décacheta la lettre et lut :

_Monsieur Drago Malefoy,_

_Vous êtes priés de vous rendre dès cet après-midi au bureau des aurors afin de régler certains détails concernant votre arrestation récente. Afin que vous puissiez franchir les sécurités magiques, nous vous fournissions d'avance un badge qui vous évitera l'utilisation d'une baguette magique._

_ Cordialement, _

_Malfada Higgins,_

_secrétaire du sous-directeur du bureau des aurors Ronald Weasley_

Drago froissa de rage la lettre. Que lui voulaient-ils encore ? Il avait été libéré pourquoi devait-il y revenir ? Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la rage qu'il éprouvait à savoir que la belette avait été promue. Comment y était-il arrivé ? Il ne savait même pas lancer un expelliarmus. Il était décidément pitoyable. Il enfila un manteau et décida d'aller au Ministère pour finir au plus vite avec cette mascarade. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la vieille cabine téléphonique, Drago composa le code et la voix magique annonça :

\- Veuillez annoncer le motif de votre visite.

\- Je viens pour un rendez-vous au bureau des aurors dit Drago en soupirant.

\- Veuillez déposer votre baguette afin de procéder à l'identification.

Décidément se dit Drago, ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. Il posa son badge sur le réceptacle et attendit.

\- Identification : Drago Malefoy. Est-ce bien votre nom monsieur ?

\- Oui.

\- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie.

Drago se dépêcha de sortir de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant au niveau deux.

Pendant ce temps, Ron fut mis au courant de l'arrivée de Malefoy et se dépêcha d'avertir Elsa.

Cette dernière se hâta de descendre les escaliers, comme prévu elle aperçut Drago quelques étages plus bas. Il montait les escaliers de son pas traînant. Elle se précipita alors à sa rencontre :

\- Bonjour dit-elle en faussant sa surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Drago hoqueta de surprise de voir cette fille. Leur dernier échange avait plutôt été chaotique, pourquoi venait-elle lui parler ? Il ne lui avait rien mais quelques heures après son départ, la soirée de Blaise lui était revenue en tête. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne s'était souvenu de rien, peut être l'alcool ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un au Ministère marmonna Drago.

\- Depuis parles-tu aux cafards ? demanda Elsa d'un air goguenard.

Drago allait répliquer mais Elsa, comme d'habitude, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Écoute, j'ai compris pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça l'autre jour. Sur le moment, j'étais énervée mais si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurai fait la même chose. Je voudrais qu'on reparte à zéro. Nous sommes pareils tous les deux, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants à la proposition d'Elsa. Mais son âme de séducteur reprit le dessus et accepta avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord. Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas m'excuser. J'ai ma fierté.

\- Je comprends parfaitement répondit Elsa en riant. Mais ton rendez-vous au Ministère, c'est à propos de ton arrestation ?

Drago contracta sa mâchoire en entendant ce que venais de dire Elsa. De quoi se mêlait-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas dit-il froidement.

\- Tu sais, je peux t'arranger ça. Un mot à mon père et cette histoire est réglée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton père pour me sortir de cette situation railla Drago.

\- Je sais mais un peu d'aide ne fait jamais de mal.

Drago s'approcha d'Elsa de sa démarche féline et la plaqua contre le mur. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota :

\- Drago Malefoy n'a besoin de personne.

Il captura alors ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de partir sans se retourner.

Elsa resta là pantelante, la respiration encore saccadée. Drago n'était pas très respectueux mais tellement séduisant. Elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Drago quant à lui, se dépêcha d'aller au bureau des aurors. Il espérait fortement ne pas tomber sur la belette ou plutôt si, comme ça il pourrait régler ses comptes avec lui une bonne fois pour toute.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire la queue et doubla tout le monde, ne prêtant même pas attention aux plaintes des gens. Il se rendit compte un peu trop tard, qu'il était imprudent pour un sorcier sans baguette de faire ce genre de choses. Mais heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait vouloir en venir aux mains. Il se planta devant la secrétaire et lui dit d'un ton peu aimable :

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy. Je viens pour le rendez-vous.

La secrétaire, deux minutes plus tard, leva lentement ses yeux vers lui et répondit d'une voix aigrie :

\- Je vais vérifier si votre nom est sur la liste.

Drago soupira, cette satanée secrétaire ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire attendre. Justement la voilà qui revenait.

\- Votre nom n'est pas sur la liste. Suivant cria-elle.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pour qui se prenait cette mégère ? Il défia d'un regard la personne suivante qui commençait à avancer vers le comptoir. Cette fois-ci, il abattit son poing sur le comptoir et dit :

\- J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère me demandant de venir. Alors je suis là.

\- Comment osez-vous ? dit la secrétaire horrifiée.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien. Alors réglons cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Il n'y a rien à régler Monsieur Malefoy. Aucune lettre ne vous a été envoyé.

La secrétaire se leva et dit de son air le plus menaçant :

\- Je vous prierais maintenant de débarrasser le plancher sinon j'appelle la sécurité.

Drago regarda la secrétaire d'un regard si glacial qu'elle détourna les yeux. Il quitta le bureau d'un pas rageur et se dirigea dans le couloir. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Si l'affaire de son arrestation était réglée, pourquoi l'avoir appelé au Ministère ? Mais surtout si la secrétaire n'avait pas envoyé la lettre, qui l'avait écrite ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Me voilà de retour après 2 mois d'absence. Vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais j'avais beaucoup de travail. Mais je suis maintenant presque en vacances, je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à ma fanfic. Je vais publier un nouveau chapitre par semaine je pense ;) Il m'en rester 4 à écrire je pense ;) Bon je crois que c'est tout, sur ce bonne lecture à tous ;)**

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione était désemparée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et hors de question de demander conseil à Chris. Il allait encore la regarder d'un air de je te l'avais dit et ça elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation, pourquoi Drago l'avait-il embrassé ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement rester avec la fille avec qui il dansait lors de l'anniversaire de Blaise ? Depuis des jours, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais il fallait se faire une raison : en disant cela, elle se mentait à elle-même. Mais après l'incident chez Blaise, elle n'était plus sûre de l'aimer. Si il avait tellement changé pourquoi sortait-il avec la première venue ? Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle discutait intérieurement de la vie sentimentale de Drago Malefoy. Ne pouvait-elle arrêter de penser à lui ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, ses sentiments la dévoraient de l'intérieur. Il était trop dur de les enfouir. Il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler, maintenant.

Elle se dépêcha de transplaner à l'appartement de Blaise sans même le prévenir de sa venue. A cette heure-ci, Drago devait sûrement avoir fini sa journée. Elle frappa donc à la porte, elle était très nerveuse : des bouffées de chaleur l'envahissaient rien qu'en pensant à avouer ses sentiments à Drago. Plusieurs fois, elle faillit s'en aller mais non, il fallait qu'elle tienne. Blaise lui ouvrit enfin :

\- Hermione dit-il joyeusement. Entre je t'en prie.

\- Merci.

Hermione entra d'une démarche mal assurée et demanda à Blaise :

\- Heu … Blaise, tu sais si Drago est là ?

Blaise ouvrit des yeux ronds. Depuis quand Hermione appelait-elle Drago par son prénom ? Et surtout pourquoi voulait-elle le voir ?

\- Oui s'étonna Blaise. Il est dans sa chambre. Mais pourquoi veux-tu le voir ?

\- Heu dit Hermione mal à l'aise. Parce que …

\- Tu n'as pas envie de le dire. C'est pas grave, je comprends.

Hermione remercia intérieurement Blaise de sa compréhension. C'était vraiment un ami en or. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu lorsqu'elle frappa à la chambre de Drago. Elle entra et vit ce dernier assit sur son bureau en train de faire je ne sais quoi. Il se retourna et vit Hermione. Ses pensées s'affolèrent, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis … depuis le fameux incident. Mais il ne laissa passer aucune émotion et dit de son ton le plus froid :

\- C'est pour quoi ?

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, on n'aurait dit qu'il ne souvenait de rien. Malgré son sale caractère, elle en attendait plus de lui.

\- Je dois te parler à propos de … de ce qui s'est passé hier souffla t-elle en rougissant. On peut en parler dehors ?

\- Oui si tu veux dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux en parler. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Hermione en suivant Drago dehors, sentit une larme perler au bord de son œil, elle respira un grand coup et se retint tant bien que mal de pleurer. A son grand étonnement ce fut Drago qui parla le premier :

\- Granger commença t-il d'un ton glacial. Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois était une grosse erreur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais te ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne se reproduira pas. Toi et moi, on n'a rien en commun et nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Je pense que tu voulais me dire la même chose non ?

Le cœur d'Hermione éclata en mille morceaux. Comment pouvait-il être si gentil le jour d'avant puis si cruel maintenant ? Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire comme ça, tous ses espoirs étaient désormais réduits à néant. Luttant encore une fois contre le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler, elle parvint à articuler :

\- Oui, absolument. Je pense qu'on devrait aussi arrêter de se voir.

\- Oui, justement c'est que j'allais te proposer.

Drago avait l'impression que Granger n'acceptait pas sa décision, qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout ça au départ. Mais il devait rester ferme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une relation avec cette fille.

Il regagna dans l'appartement de Blaise, sans même lui souhaiter au revoir la laissant hébétée sur le parvis de l'immeuble. Extraordinairement, il n'était pas content d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec Granger, il revoyait encore ses yeux embués de larmes. Mais il avait pris la bonne décision, il n'aimait pas Granger, c'était juste une histoire d'attirance entre eux. Il entendit alors la sonnette de l'appartement de Blaise. Il soupira, il ne pouvait être tranquille seulement deux minutes. Il ouvrit et à sa grande surprise c'était Elsa qui se tenait devant la porte.

\- Bonjour dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Drago fut surpris, il n'aimait pas trop les effusions d'amour mais n'eut pas le temps de la repousser qu'il bascula par terre à cause de son élan. Ils roulèrent tous les deux, Elsa se mit à rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter devant l'air hébété de Drago. En effet, il était assis par terre, en plein milieu de l'appartement, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il regarda Elsa d'un air méprisant, mais se dérida finalement et rigola devant le comique de la situation. Elsa était peut être agaçante mais elle arrivait à le faire rire. Elsa parvint tout de même à se calmer et repris son sérieux. Elle demanda d'un air de fausset :

\- Alors ton affaire au Ministère ? Comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- Une erreur cracha Drago. Ces incapables ne savent même pas ce qu'ils font.

Elsa acquiesça en hochant la tête, mais sourit intérieurement, Drago ne savait rien de sa machination. Elle pouvait maintenant passer à la phase supérieure. Elle s'approcha lentement de Drago et murmura à son oreille d'une voix suave :

\- Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas de la soirée que nous avons passé ensemble ?

\- Non Elsa. Je me souviens seulement être allé dans ma chambre avec toi dit-il d'un air coquin.

\- Eh bien, cette fois-ci, je vais en sorte que tu te souviennes de chaque détail dit-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Harry faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il ne comprenait pas comment Ron avait pu obtenir une promotion, pas après le scandale de ce matin. Il soupira, Ron avait le don de fréquenter les mauvaises personnes, s'il s'était mis dans une magouille, Harry ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Il regarda la jolie photo de famille posée sur son bureau. Ginny, lui et le petit James Sirius qui venait alors de naître. Il aimait profondément sa famille et c'est elle qui comptait. Il n'allait sûrement pas la sacrifier pour Ron. Il décida d'envoyer un hibou à Hermione, elle avait toujours été la plus intelligente des trois, elle saura quoi faire.

Hermione reçut le hibou en fin de journée. Elle avait pleuré toute la journée devant le désastre de sa rencontre avec Drago. Elle l'ouvrit et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que la lettre était de Harry. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il l'invitait chez lui ce soir. Hermione se prépara en un éclair, non sans oublier le sort pour lisser ses cheveux rebelles et transplana chez Harry. A sa grande surprise il y a quelques années, Harry avait décidé de ne pas habiter à Godric's Hollow, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il venait tout de même de temps en temps dans le village sur la tombe de ses parents. Mais désormais, il habitait un grande maison dans la banlieue londonienne. Hermione sonna et ce fut Ginny qui lui ouvrit avec le petit James Sirius dans les bras.

\- Hermione cria t-elle. Comment ça va ?

\- Très bien. Je suis tellement contente de te voir répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Moi aussi lui répondit Ginny. Entre je t'en prie.

Hermione entra et entendit Ginny crier après Harry pour qu'il descende. Décidément, ces deux là se disputaient toujours autant, mais c'était aussi un des couples les plus solides qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Harry descendit alors, Hermione se jeta à son cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué soupira Hermione. Je voulais t'envoyer un hibou mais j'avais beaucoup de travail.

\- C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas la rassura Harry.

\- Et toi, comment ça se passe au Ministère ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ça va très bien, tu sais ….

\- Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par Ginny qui lui criait de la cuisine :

\- Harry ! Les petits fours vont brûler et ça c'était ton travail !

Harry lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione et courut vers la cuisine avant que Ginny ne vienne le chercher. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant James dans les bras suivi de Ginny portant l'apéritif. Hermione regarda James qui lançait des petits sourires parfois. Il avait grandi assez vite durant les deux mois où elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait les mêmes cheveux qu'Harry : noirs et indomptables mais ses yeux étaient ceux de sa mère. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir des enfants mais sa vie amoureuse était un désastre. Elle se rendit compte que Harry lui posait une question :

\- Oui, désolé dit Hermione gênée. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Je te demandais si tu avais vu Ron récemment.

Hermione déglutit, rien que de penser à Ron, elle avait des frissons. Elle ne pouvait rien dire sur ce qui s'était passé au restaurant, pas à Harry et surtout pas à Ginny qui était tout de même sa sœur.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu mentit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder Harry en face, mais elle sentait ses yeux d'émeraude la transpercer, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Mais il changea de sujet, signe qu'elle devrait lui en parler plus tard.

\- Hermione demanda Ginny d'un air taquin. Tu sais que tu es passée dans les journaux la semaine dernière ?

Hermione soupira, ils avaient vraiment le don de parler des sujets sensibles. Elle contint ses larmes à grand peine, mais voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait plus, elle partit en courant vers la salle de bains.

Harry regarda Ginny avec des yeux ronds, Hermione n'allait pas bien visiblement. Il se leva pour aller la voir, mais Ginny lui retint le bras.

\- Je vais y aller Harry.

Harry acquiesça. Il était peut être mieux que ce soit une fille qui la console. Ginny monta les escaliers et frappa doucement à la porte. Hermione ouvrit et dit d'un ton qui se voulait naturel :

\- Ah j'allais descendre.

\- Hermione dit Ginny d'un ton rassurant. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

\- Il n'y a rien Ginny. Tout va parfaitement bien mentit encore Hermione.

\- Hermione, pas à moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais il faut que tu en parles. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi toute seule.

Tout se déchirait à l'intérieur d'Hermione : elle avait tellement envie de tout raconter à Ginny mais que dira t-elle lorsqu'elle parlera de ce qu'a fait Ron ? Si elle pensait qu'elle mentait ? Mais son instinct lui disait de dire tout lui avouer, Ginny avait toujours été sa meilleure amie, elle la comprendrait. Elle inspira un grand coup et commença à raconter les événements de ces deux dernières semaines.

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'Hermione parla de sa relation avec Malefoy. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, tout ce dont son amie avait besoin maintenant, c'était de soutien. Elle écouta donc sans rien dire. Hermione pleura lorsqu'elle arriva au passage de Ron, elle ne savait pas comment dire cela à Ginny. Cette dernière voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et la rassura en disant :

\- Hermione, je te le répète quoi que tu dises, je serai toujours avec toi.

\- Même si la chose concerne ton frère ? répondit Hermione avec un pauvre sourire.

Ginny eut un mouvement de recul mais elle fit un effort et planta ses yeux droits dans ceux d'Hermione et lui dit :

\- Oui. Vas-y.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut fini, elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de Ginny. Cette dernière était très énervée contre son frère, comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle réconforta son amie et l'installa dans la chambre d'amis. Elle descendit rejoindre Harry dans le salon car il devait patienter depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- Alors ? demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet. Elle va bien ?

\- Oui et non hésita Ginny. Elle m'a tout raconté.

Ginny raconta alors tout à son mari, après tout il avait le droit de savoir. Mais elle décida de passer sous silence l'histoire avec Malefoy. Hermione n'aurait pas aimé que sa vie sentimentale soit exposée de la sorte, surtout qu'Harry n'aurait pas supporté qu'Hermione ait des sentiments pour son ennemi de toujours.

\- Le salot fulmina Harry. Je te jure si je le vois au bureau ….

\- Harry, Harry calme-toi dit Ginny en lui prenant doucement le bras. Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

\- Oui, oui je sais soupira Harry. Heureusement que tu es là dit Harry en lui volant un baiser.

\- Ah décidément les hommes, vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Tu crois que c'est le moment, regarde l'état d'Hermione !

\- Mais Ginny, je suis aussi inquiet que toi à propos d'elle. Mais je pense que la meilleure chose est de la laisser dormir. Demain elle ira mieux et on parlera de tout ça calmement avec elle.

\- Mais quand même !

Harry s'approcha de Ginny et releva doucement son menton avec sa main et plongea ses yeux dans le regard chocolat de sa femme. Ginny ne résista pas plus longtemps devant le regard de Harry et lui sauta au cou, tout en parsemant de baisers son visage. Sous l'impact, Harry atterrit dans le canapé et tira Ginny vers lui. Le bébé dormait et Hermione aussi, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

Hermione se leva, la tête un peu engourdie par les événements de la veille. Elle se rappela alors avoir tout raconté à Ginny, elle s'était sentie mal au début mais maintenant c'est comme si un poids énorme lui avait été enlevé. Ginny avait raison, cela lui avait fait du bien de parler de ses problèmes. C'est avec quand même un peu d'appréhension qu'elle descendit, elle avait quand même peur d'affronter la réaction de Harry mais avec un peu de chance, Ginny ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Malefoy. Elle arriva devant la cuisine et ce fut Ginny qui l'accueillit.

\- Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Mieux dit Hermione en souriant. Merci pour hier soir. Et est-ce que tu as dit à Harry...

\- L'aventure avec Drago la coupa Ginny. Non, ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui ai rien dit.

Hermione fut soulagée et attaqua son petit déjeuner. Chez elle, elle n'avait guère le temps d'acheter de la bonne nourriture, ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'elle déjeuna chez les Potter.

\- Hermione, on doit partir dans un quart d'heure la prévint Ginny.

\- Partir où ? s'étonna Hermione la bouche pleine.

\- Je t'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça te changera les idées.

\- Non, non, non. Hors de question. Ginny.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Je ne te l'avais pas dit mais Malefoy travaille sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds et demanda étonnée :

\- Il travaille où ?

\- A la poste.

Ginny rigola et dit :

\- Lui qui se moquait de notre famille. Et maintenant, il travaille à la poste.

\- Ginny dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Oui, oui désolé. Mais tu ne vas te terrer chez toi toute ta vie, juste parce que tu as peur de rencontrer Malefoy. Ce n'est pas la Hermione que je connais.

Hermione détestait Ginny. Elle la détestait quand elle la prenait par les sentiments. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas tord. Elle n'allait pas gâcher sa vie par peur de voir Malefoy.

\- Bon, bon d'accord marmonna t-elle.

\- Je savais que tu allais accepter répondit Ginny d'un air espiègle.

Elles transplanèrent toutes les deux, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que Ginny lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers la boutique de vêtements la plus proche. Elles achetèrent des tonnes de vêtements. Hermione réussit enfin à mettre fin à la folie dépensière de Ginny et la traîna non sans mal hors du magasin.

\- Hermione s'il te plaît supplia Ginny. Un dernier magasin.

\- Ginny soupira Hermione. Tu as déjà dépensé beaucoup plus que ce que tu avais prévu.

\- Mais Harry gagne beaucoup avec son nouveau travail et dès que je serai remise de ma grossesse, je réintégrerai l'équipe de quidditch.

\- Je te préviens Ginny, ne me tiens pas resposable si Harry le découvre et par pitié ne me demande pas de cacher tes achats chez moi.

\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin qui d'après Ginny était le plus beau de tous, et le plus cher aussi pensa Hermione. Ginny fut surprise lorsque Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin.

\- Hermione ça va ? demanda t-elle.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne lui répondait pas, elle s'approcha d'elle et suivit son regard. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit quelques mètres plus loin Malefoy embrasser une jolie fille blonde.

A son étonnement, Hermione semblait très calme et ne pleurait même pas.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre Hermione ? demanda Ginny inquiète.

\- Non, non pourquoi ? répondit-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ginny fut très étonnée de la réaction de sa meilleure amie mais après tout, il valait mieux que cela ne la fasse pas pleurer. Hermione laissa Ginny en plan et partit dans une cabine d'essayage après avoir pris n'importe quel vêtement. Étrangement, elle n'éprouvait pas de jalousie ou de tristesse mais elle se sentait vide. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se consacrer entièrement à son travail pour pouvoir oublier les deux semaines épouvantables qu'elle avait passé.

Elsa sourit après avoir aperçut Granger les regarder elle et Drago. Cela voulait dire que son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Elle n'avait même pas prévu que Granger serait ici mais elle devait s'occuper de son cas dans les jours qui suivaient, décidément cette sang de bourbe lui facilitait le travail sans même le savoir. Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant Granger pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle était tellement pathétique. A présent, elle avait Drago pour elle toute seule, pour toujours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment incorrigible, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. C'est pas une bonne nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer, mais ces temps-ci je n'arrive plus trop à écrire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas remis le nez dans ma fic, que je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration. Mais bon, l'inspiration va revenir aussi vite qu'elle a disparu, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 8**

Hermione dut convaincre Ginny à plusieurs fois afin qu'elle la laisse enfin partir. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle s'inquiétait, Malefoy pouvait être avec qui il voulait, elle s'en fichait après tout. De toute manière, à présent elle se fichait de tout. Elle transplana vite chez elle et s'empressa de se mettre au travail. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier.

Ginny s'inquiétait vraiment pour Hermione. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Malefoy avec cette fille, on aurait dit qu'une partie d'elle s'était envolée. C'était son caractère de cacher ses ennuis, elle encaissait, elle encaissait et un beau jour elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait absolument qu'elle l'aide, quitte à aller parler à ce satané Malefoy. Quelque chose l'intriguait vraiment, comment Hermione avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Ils se détestent depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont cela pouvait-il être possible ? Des milliers de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, et toujours aucune réponse. Et hors de question de demander à Hermione, mais pourquoi pas à Malefoy ? se dit-elle. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que c'était elle, sinon il ne viendrait jamais. Elle prit précipitamment du papier à lettre, s'assura discrètement qu'Harry n'était pas là et écrivit :

_ Je sais tout à propos de votre histoire avec Hermione Granger. Venez ce soir sur le chemin de Traverse à minuit et nous pourrons peut être trouver un arrangement. _

Ce n'était peut être pas la façon la plus intelligente de le contacter, mais avec ça au moins, elle était sûre qu'il allait venir. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas réagir très violemment.

Blaise soupira, ces temps-ci il s'ennuyait profondément. Drago passait beaucoup de temps avec une fille appelée Elsa ou Emma, il ne savait plus. Mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui le chiffonnait, il ne savait toujours pas ce que Hermione avait voulu dire l'autre jour à Drago. Elle semblait très stressée, cela devait être très important. D'ailleurs voilà que Drago rentrait.

\- Alors tu te souviens de moi ? lança Blaise.

\- Oh ça va soupira Drago. Je ne suis parti que la matinée.

\- Oui et la matinée d'avant, et celle d'encore avant, et d'encore encore avant et d'enco...

\- C'est bon, on a compris le coupa Drago.

\- Cet après-midi je t'interdis de partir dit Blaise en riant. On passe l'après midi entre potes.

\- D'accord, d'accord maugréa Drago.

\- Et au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il passé avec Hermione l'autre jour ?

\- Rien, rien du tout.

Drago répondit Blaise agacé. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Hermione avait l'air bouleversée.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Blaise. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- En quoi ça me concerne ? C'est mon amie je te rappelle !

Drago détourna la tête, décidément Blaise l'énervait de plus en plus. Il se leva et se prépara à quitter l'appartement quand Blaise l'interpella à nouveau :

\- Et voilà. Tu fuis, encore une fois.

\- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire dit Drago en tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa colère.

\- C'est marrant parce que à chaque fois qu'une discussion te dérange, tu t'en vas.

\- Je ne fuis pas. J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre du temps avec toi répondit froidement Drago en s'en allant.

Blaise regrettait de l'avoir poussé à bout, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction. Pourquoi s'énervait-il comme ça ? Il fallait croire qu'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça finalement.

Drago marchait d'un pas rageur dans la rue. Décidément, depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette satanée Granger, il n'avait que des problèmes et maintenant c'était Blaise qui faisait des siennes. Il fut alors surpris dans ses réflexions par un hibou qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il l'évita de justesse et celui-ci s'écrasa contre une vitre. Le hibou se décolla lentement de la vitre avec un bruit affreux de succion. Drago se précipita vers lui et regarda s'il n'était pas blessé. Par chance, il n'avait rien. Il remarqua alors pourquoi le hibou voulait à tout prix l'intercepter, il avait un message pour lui. Il le déplia fébrilement et lut. Il resta coi devant ce message. Qui était courant à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Granger ? Et puis d'abord il ne s'était rien passé entre eux ! Qui pouvait lui envoyer cette maudite lettre ? Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider de la sorte. Il allait montrer à ce maître chanteur ce que c'est de se frotter à Drago Malefoy. Il partit donc d'un pas décidé vers le rendez-vous et se maudit soudain pour sa bêtise. Il n'allait pas faire le poids contre un sorcier sans baguette. Il fallait qu'il en trouve une de toute urgence. Il pensa à aller voler Ollivander's mais au vu de ses récents ennuis avec la justice, il n'allait pas s'y risquer. Il soupira en pensant à la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui : voler la baguette de Blaise. Il allait le tuer en l'apprenant c'est certain, mais cette histoire de chantage était plus importante.

Il se mit vite en route vers l'appartement tout en réfléchissant au moyen de distraire Blaise. Et c'était assez difficile, son meilleur ami était du genre perspicace. Il rentra dans l'appartement, et vit que le salon était désert. Blaise devait sûrement être dans sa chambre. Drago jeta un coup d' oeil sur la table basse espérant un miracle, mais la baguette n'y était pas. Blaise devait l'avoir entendu soupirer car il sortit de sa chambre.

\- Ah tu es là ? dit-il.

\- Oui répondit Drago.

Drago voyant que Blaise allait se préparer à lui poser une question, coupa court à la discussion et partit dans sa chambre. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire. Il eut soudain une idée, il avait juste à attendre que Blaise prenne sa douche, étant donné l'heure qu'il était cela ne devrait plus tarder. Mais il devait considérer le fait que Blaise la laisserait dans la salle de bain, donc il devrait y entrer pendant qu'il se douche. Drago se sentit rougir, rien qu'en s'imaginant la réaction de Blaise s'il le surprenait dans la salle de bains alors qu'il se douchait. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il attendit quelques minutes et entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. C'était le moment, l'eau coulait il pouvait donc y aller. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Il s'avança vers les affaires de Blaise et vit que la baguette était posée à coté du lavabo. Alors qu'il allait l'attraper, Blaise se mit à chanter d'une voix aiguë que Drago ne lui connaissait pas un vieil air de musique. Drago se mordit les joues jusqu'au sang afin de ne pas rire, et s'appuya contre le lavabo. Malheureusement, sa main heurta un flacon en verre qui se brisa sur le sol en mille morceaux. Il était évident que le bruit n'avait pas échappé à Blaise dont la tête surgit de la douche.

\- Drago ? Dit Blaise en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Heu heu … hésita Drago.

Les pensées de Drago fourmillaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, il lui fallait absolument trouver une excuse sans quoi il ne savait pas ce que Blaise allait penser de lui. Il se reprit à grand peine et dit d'un ton qui se voulait calme :

\- Je venais chercher ma brosse dent

\- Ta brosse à dent ? répondit Blaise effaré. Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Tu vois bien que je me douche là non ?

\- Heu non. Tu vois mes dents étaient très sales, donc j'en avais grand besoin. Bon allez je vais te laisser. Salut !

Blaise n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago était déjà parti. Il était vraiment bizarre. Que venait-il au diable faire dans la salle de bain ? Décidant de ne plus porter attention aux attitudes bizarres de Drago, Blaise se rhabilla en vitesse. Il chercha sa baguette des yeux mais vit qu'elle n'était plus là. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Drago ! cria-t-il tout en le cherchant dans l'appartement. Drago !

Blaise faillit avertir la Brigade Magique mais après tout Drago était son ami. Mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de lui donner un sacré savon lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Drago se dépêcha de quitter la rue où habitait Blaise tout en serrant la baguette dans sa main. C'était tellement agréable de sentir la magie couler en lui. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué la magie, il avait toujours un peu peur que ses capacités ne soient plus ce qu'elle étaient. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'entraîner, il devait impérativement se trouver une cachette afin d'observer son maître chanteur. Il arriva vite à l'endroit convenu. Il chercha des yeux un endroit à l'abri des regards, mais il n'y en avait visiblement pas sauf … son arche. Décidément il avait l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais quittée. Il s'assit dans l'encoignure du mur qui était complètement dans l'ombre. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures et Drago avait du mal à distinguer s'il y avait quelqu'un sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il frissonna à cause de la température ambiante et se frictionna les épaules. Vieux réflexes se dit-il. Il lança un sort de réchauffement et sentit immédiatement la chaleur le réchauffer. Il soupira de contentement, il se demandait comme il avait fait pour se passer de la magie si longtemps. Il sursauta quand il entendit des pas résonner sur les pavés. Il prépara sa baguette, et guetta l'arrivée du maître chanteur. En effet, une ombre s'avançait sur la place, elle regardait de tous les côtés comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Moi se dit Drago. Il fut surpris car la silhouette avançait droit vers sa cachette, pourtant on ne pouvait pas le voir, l'endroit était totalement noir.

Ginny grelottait de froid, elle fouilla du regard tous les recoins de la place, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Drago. C'est bizarre, elle avait pourtant pensé que ce genre de message l'intriguerait, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Elle fit demi tour et s'apprêta à partir quand elle fut soudain violemment plaquée au sol. Elle s'essaya de se dégager mais en vain, son agresseur était bien trop lourd et trop fort pour elle. Sa seule chance résidait dans la baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Elle essaya de l'atteindre le plus discrètement possible mais en vain. Son agresseur lui tordit le poignet et lui arracha sa capuche d'un coup sec.

\- Weasley dit Drago d'une voix blanche.

Drago relâcha vivement Ginny qui tomba dans une flaque d'eau avec un bruit sourd. Cette dernière ne perdit pas une seconde avant de sortir sa baguette et de se préparer à lancer un maléfice de chauve- furies dont elle avait le secret. Même Malefoy devait savoir qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Drago se prépara à contre attaquer mais dit :

\- Weasley, je ne savais pas que c'était toi d'accord ? Tu penses bien que je n'aurais jamais osé te toucher sinon fit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à quelqu'un qui veut te lancer un sort.

\- Mais je n'ai aucunement peur de toi ricana Drago.

\- Tu devrais répondit Ginny avec hargne.

\- Et bien mais c'est que tu défends bien, pour une Weasley ajouta Drago en riant. Mais dis-moi que fais-tu dehors si tard ? dit-il en s'approchant de sa démarche féline.

\- C'est moi qui ai envoyé la lettre.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds, Weasley fille lui avait envoyé une lettre de chantage ? Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Mais sinon comment aurait-elle su pour la lettre ? Et puis même si c'était elle, quand avait-il à faire ? C'était une amie de Granger, elle n'allait donc rien dire. Il tourna donc les talons, sans un regard pour Weasley.

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle venait d'annoncer à Malefoy que c'était elle l'auteur de la lettre et lui tournait les talons comme si ne rien n'était. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle pointa sa baguette dans le dos de Malefoy et lui lança un maléfice de saucisson.

Drago ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait qu'il tombait déjà la tête la première par terre. Il pesta intérieurement contre cette sale Weasley ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Ginny se mit à rire en voyant Drago étalé de tout son long sur les pavés mouillés totalement à sa merci. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il n'appréciait sûrement pas sa position. Ginny se mordit les lèvres afin de stopper son fou rire et parvint à dire :

\- Bon, tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Alors tu vas m'écouter. Ah mais j'oubliais, tu ne peux plus parler.

Ginny leva le sortilège et Drago fut enfin libre. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et attrapa vivement sa baguette que Weasley fille avait oublié de lui prendre. Elle ne savait vraiment pas y faire celle-là.

\- Expelliarmus ! cria t-il !

Drago regarda d'un sourire satisfait la baguette de Ginny lui atterrir dans la main. Décidément, c'était tellement facile.

\- Bon Weasley, mon seuil de patience a atteint un niveau critique. Mais je suis prêt à passer l'éponge sur tes actes de ce soir, étant donné l'instabilité mentale qui règne dans ta famille. Je ne serais plus aussi clément à l'avenir dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends Malefoy ?

Drago ne prêta même pas attention aux jérémiades de Weasley et tourna les talons et partit pour de bon. Mais juste avant qu'il quitte définitivement la rue, il entendit Weasley fille lui crier :

\- Malefoy, c'est à cause d'Hermione, que je suis venue. Elle va mal à cause de toi !

En entendant ces mots, Drago stoppa net. Granger mal à cause de lui ? Elle avait été pourtant d'accord avec lui la dernière fois ? De quoi se plaignait-elle encore ? Il en avait assez maintenant, il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle ni de Weasley !

\- Ecoute moi bien, je me fiche totalement de comment va Granger c'est clair ? Elle n'a jamais compté pour moi et ne comptera jamais !

\- Ah oui, tu pensais la même chose quand elle t'a accueilli dans son appartement ? Mais non c'était normal de le faire !

Drago fut troublé par les dernières paroles de Ginny, il ne savait plus que penser. Mais il reprit bien vite son sang froid et quitta la rue. Il posa la baguette de Ginny par terre, il n'allait pas trimballer une baguette de seconde main, il valait toute de même mieux que ça. Mais à présent, il devait penser à retourner à l'appartement, Blaise devait l'y attendre de pied ferme. Lorsque Drago ouvrit la porte de l'appartement une heure plus tard, il fut accueilli par un Blaise fou de rage.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? demanda Blaise hors de lui.

\- J'ai pris ta baguette, je te la rend soupira Drago fatigué de sa journée.

\- C'est tout ? Et tu dis ça sur ce ton ?

\- Quel ton ? demanda Drago d'une voix de fausset.

\- Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Ce que tu as fait est inadmissible ! La prochaine fois, Drago je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te dénoncer à la Brigade Magique tonna Blaise.

\- Oh ça va ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre sans baguette ! Avant j'avais tout, maintenant je n'ai plus rien répondit Drago avec hargne.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça mais quand même ! Je sais que ce n'est pas juste une histoire de ne plus pratiquer la magie Drago, il y a quelque chose de plus dont tu ne veux visiblement pas me parler.

Drago hésita un long moment avant de tout révéler à Blaise, mais c'était son meilleur ami il avait le droit de savoir. Il lui raconta tout depuis le jour où Hermione lui avait proposé de dormir chez elle jusqu'à ce soir avec Ginny. Blaise ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, mais il sentait que l'histoire avec Hermione était plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille lui parler afin de tirer les choses au clair. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'il enquête sur cette mystérieuse Elsa, il était sûr que sa rencontre avec Drago n'était pas un hasard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le chapitre 9 ;) J'ai plein d'idées pour la suite, et j'ai décidé de retarder la fin de la fiction, si j'atteint les 20 chapitres je pense que ça serait pas mal ;) **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**PS : J'ai décidé de mettre des astériques entre les différents points de vue, ça serait peut être plus simple à lire.**

**Chapitre 9**

Blaise se leva de bonne heure afin de partir pour le Ministère. Il était plus que décidé à découvrir ce que cachait Elsa. Il transplana et arriva devant l'étrange cabine téléphonique rouge. En effet, Blaise n'était jamais venu au Ministère. Il entra dans la cabine et la voix monocorde retentit :

\- Veuillez indiquer le motif de votre visite.

Blaise paniqua, il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il voulait aller fouiller le bureau d'Elsa. Il réfléchit et prétexta finalement qu'il allait à un rendez-vous au Ministère de la Justice Magique. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait un mensonge se dit-il. La voix sembla accepter sa réponse car elle lui demanda de déposer sa baguette sa baguette. Une fois cela fait, l'ascenseur se mit en mouvement et les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'atrium.

Blaise fit quelques pas hésitant, mais fut vite submergé par le nombre de sorciers qui y marchaient. Il eut du mal à repérer l'ascenseur, mais arriva tout de même au département de la Justice Magique. Le bureau d' Elsa était situé juste à coté de celui du directeur du département. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être facile pour y pénétrer. Et puis s'il se faisait prendre ? Au fur et à mesure l'assurance de Blaise diminuait. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le bureau d'Elsa, cela comportait trop de risques. Il se maudit pour sa lâcheté.

Il rebroussa chemin afin de rentrer chez lui, mais il se perdit vite dans le dédale de couloirs. Il pesta intérieurement toutes les portes se ressemblaient dans ce fichu Ministère ! Il finit par ouvrir une porte au hasard, espérant tomber sur quelqu'un afin de demander son chemin. Il arriva dans un sombre couloir bordé de cellules. Il ne savait pas que le Ministère en avait,en temps normal les prisonniers effectuaient leur peine à Azkaban. Curieux, il s'avança vers une cellule qui semblait bien plus sécurisée que les autres. En effet, elle ne possédait qu'une minuscule ouverture et Blaise sentait d'ici qu'elle était enchantée. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture. Il laissa échapper un cri d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit qui était à l'intérieur.

Narcissa leva les yeux, elle avait cru entendre un bruit, mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de se lever. Trop de fois, elle avait entendu la voix de ses proches à travers ces murs. Les premières fois, elle se levait, pleine d'espoir mais elle était déçue à chaque fois. La voix retentit à nouveau. On l'appelait. Mais cette fois-ci, cela paraissait bien réel. Elle s'avança vers l'ouverture et émit un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait devant.

\- Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Mme Malefoy ? Je ….. je me suis perdu et je suis tombé sur ce couloir dit Blaise la voix encore teintée de surprise.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là, tu vas avoir des ennuis si on te surprend.

\- Je croyais que vous vous étiez enfuie .. Ils n'ont pas le droit de vous retenir là sans raison !

Narcissa eut un petit ricanement ironique en entendant cela :

\- Ils ont tous les droits.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux.

\- Blaise, il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je le dirai à Drago, il vous sortira de là.

\- Non Blaise, ce n'est pas la peine ! cria t-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard, le jeune homme était déjà parti. Elle s'assit dans sa cellule, et grimaça lorsqu'une de ses blessures se rouvrit. Heureusement, Blaise n'avait rien remarqué,si il l'avait dit à Drago, ce dernier aurait commis une bêtise dans le but de la sauver. Son corps entier était recouvert de cicatrices dont certaines très récentes. Les pas de ses tortionnaires se rapprochaient de plus en plus, elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Mais elle n'allait sûrement pas leur faire le plaisir de crier. Elle allait rester digne comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte.

Hermione soupira, tout ce travail l'épuisait. Mais travailler lui faisait oublier. Elle refusait de se laisser abattre. Elle sourit à l'idée que dans quelques minutes, elle allait enfin pouvoir se détendre. En effet, Chris l'avait invitée à déjeuner. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui remonter le moral ces temps-ci. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle quitta le Ministère. Elle se dirigea vers le restaurant français que Chris et elle adoraient. Il se situait sur les bords de la Tamise et possédait une vue magnifique. Elle monta sur la terrasse et vit Chris lui sourire depuis une table au fond. Elle se surprit à le trouver craquant, ses cheveux bruns mal étaient ébouriffés comme jamais ce qui lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon.

\- Alors, comme va ma sorcière préférée ?

\- Bien, bien.

\- Pas trop de travail en ce moment ? demanda Chris.

\- Si, si le Ministère est surchargé. Mais laissons le travail où il est, si tu veux bien.

\- Bien sur répondit Chris en riant.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plus d'heure, parlant de tout et de rien. Les yeux de Chris ne pouvaient pas se détacher de ceux d'Hermione. Il savait à présent que ses sentiments étaient bien plus qu'amicaux. Son amour pour Hermione grandissait de plus en plus chaque jour. Hermione s'arrêta de parler, voyant que Chris ne l'écoutait plus, il lui souriait d'un air béat.

\- Et oh ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Heu oui, oui répondit-il gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle de son ton inquisiteur.

\- Rien, rien à part le fait que tu es splendide aujourd'hui.

\- Heu merci souffla Hermione.

Après avoir payé l'addition, Chris l'emmena se promener près des quais. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et s'amusèrent à critiquer les gens qui passaient comme deux adolescents. Chris tourna la tête vers Hermione et leurs regards se croisèrent. Doucement, il avança ses lèvres vers les siennes. Hermione ne bougea pas. Il prit comme une autorisation pour aller plus loin et avança plus près. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'abord doucement plus le baiser se fit de plus en plus pressant. Hermione se dégagea tout d'un coup et murmura :

\- Il ne faut pas …. Je suis désolée

Hermione courut le plus vite possible de ce banc et s'enferma à double tour chez elle. Le dos contre la porte, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle avait refusé d'aller plus loin même si il lui avait brisé le cœur, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Drago. Mais Chris était gentil, attentionné, c'était l'homme idéal. Elle voulait toujours inaccessible. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de souffrir pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas. Elle voulait bien tenter sa chance avec Chris mais quelque chose la bloquait. D'un air morne, elle se coucha sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Elle devait choisir.

Narcissa se mordit les joues jusqu'au sang afin de ne pas crier. La souffrance la tiraillait de toutes parts, elle avait envie de se laisser mourir rien pour avoir enfin la paix. Mais elle se devait de tenir, pour son fils. Elle arbora alors la grimace arrogante et moqueuse qui caractérise si bien les Malefoy.

\- Son tortionnaire lui jeta un regard mauvais et lui lança un énième Doloris.

\- Alors ? lui dit-il en lui tirant les cheveux. Vas-tu avouer maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, Narcissa lui cracha au visage. Les yeux du directeur de la Justice Magique brillaient de rage. Il la gifla de toutes ses forces. Narcissa chancela, la gifle avait été si forte qu'elle ne sentait plus joue. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se relever. Mais son bourreau ne manqua pas de le faire, il la traîna jusqu'à une chaise, et l'assit dessus de force.

\- Je sais que c'est toi. Toi et ta saleté de famille. Vous l'avez torturée comme je te torture en ce moment, puis vous l'avez tuée. Je veux te l'entendre dire. Dis-le ! hurla son tortionnaire.

Narcissa déglutit et avala malgré elle, le sang qui envahissait sa bouche.

\- Je ne la connais pas articula-elle avec peine.

\- Tu la connais. Vous l'avez torturée, vous l'avez tuée ! hurla t-il encore. Dis-le.

Narcissa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les agissements de son mari. Elle avait toujours essayé de rester en dehors tout ça, elle était restée uniquement car elle se croyait dans le camp des gagnants. Elle s'était visiblement trompée.

\- Sais-tu au moins qui je suis Narcissa ? dit le bourreau d'une voix doucereuse. Je suis le directeur du département de la Justice Magique. Et sais-tu pourquoi vous n'avez plus votre manoir ton fils et toi ? Je l'ai réquisitionné. Le Ministère n'était pas d'accord au début, il disait qu'il fallait vous donner une seconde chance. Comment donner une seconde chance aux pourritures que vous êtes? Des meurtriers, des assassins ! La seule place que vous méritez est ici ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à faire incarcérer ton fils. Le Ministre s'y est formellement opposé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ma fille s'en occupe.

Narcissa ouvrit des yeux paniqués. Cet homme pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle s'en fichait. Mais il ne pouvait pas toucher à Drago, son fils ne pouvait pas mourir, pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Son seul espoir résidait en Blaise. Lui seul pouvait les sortir de cette situation.

\- Je reviendrais demain à la même heure. N'oublie pas Narcissa, ton temps est compté ainsi que celui de ton fils.

Blaise n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Il ouvrit fébrilement la porte d'entrée, et se précipita afin de prévenir Drago. Il trouva celui-ci en train d'embrasser langoureusement Elsa qui était jugée sur ses genoux. Il toussota et les deux intéressés se retournèrent vivement :

\- Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Drago gêné.

\- J'ai quand même le droit d'entrer dans mon propre appartement non ? Enfin bon, Drago je dois te parler, c'est très urgent.

Drago soupira, lui et Elsa s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose de très plaisant, et la perspective de parler avec Blaise ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Surtout si c'était pour entendre un de ses énièmes sermons sur le vol. Mais il dit tout de même au revoir à Elsa, et s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant.

\- Alors, qu'il y a-t-il de si important ? demanda t-il de sa voix traînante.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ta mère est retenue dans une cellule au Ministère.

Drago crut soudain ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il avait envisagé tout, sauf le fait que sa mère soit retenue en prison, surtout si proche de lui.

\- Mais comment l'as tu appris ? demanda t-il encore choqué par la nouvelle.

\- Je me suis perdu dans les couloirs et je suis tombé sur elle. Elle m'a dit qu'on la retenait ici depuis le jour où les aurors sont venus chez toi.

\- Prête moi ta baguette, je vais aller la libérer.

\- Drago écoute-moi essaya de tempérer Blaise. Tu ne peux pas débarquer tout seul au Ministère et libérer ta mère, tu …

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses le coupa Drago. Elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste, je ne veux en aucun cas la perdre hurla t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Blaise lui barra la route et lui dit :

\- Drago, tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Nous allons en discuter calmement et trouver une solution.

\- Blaise, je vais le faire avec ou sans ta baguette de toute façon. Laisse-moi passer dit-il fulminant de rage.

Le regard bouillonnant de haine fit prendre peur à Blaise mais il résista tout de même.

\- Je ne prétend pas savoir ce que tu ressens mais je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Si tu y vas, tu finiras tout droit à Azkaban. C'est ce que tu veux ? Et là bien sur, ce ne sera même pas la peine d'espérer de sortir ta mère de là.

Drago réfléchit un instant. Il savait au fond de lui que Blaise avait raison, il avait été toujours impulsif, mais savoir sa mère aux mains du Ministère alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher lui était totalement insupportable. Il s'assit sur le canapé d'un air abattu, et se prit la tête dans les mains ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- J'ai une idée commença Blaise. Mais elle ne va pas te plaire.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné railla Drago. Mais bon, dis toujours.

\- Tu pourrais peut être demander de l'aide à Hermione. Elle a un super poste au Ministère, elle a sûrement beaucoup de relations.

\- Hors de question. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser. Je ne vais tout de même pas demander un service à Granger répondit Drago avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Arrête un peu avec ça. Je sais très bien que tu l'apprécies beaucoup plus que tu ne laisses croire.

\- N'importe quoi répondit le blond effaré.

\- Ouais, ouais fais semblant. Enfin bon, c'est la seule option que tu aies pour le moment lui répondit son ami, très amusé par la situation.

Drago maudit Blaise. Il avait décidément toujours raison. Il allait devoir aller demander l'aide de Granger. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas être bien reçu étant donné ce qui s'était passé avec elle la dernière fois. Mais il se devait d'essayer s'il voulait avoir une chance de sauver sa mère.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;) N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton review !**


	10. Réponse reviews des guests

Je réponds aux reviews des guests, je ne vais pas trop les faire poireauter les pauvres xD

Désolé de ne pas poster pendant longtemps, j'ai commencé le chapitre 10 quand même ^^

Réponse à Sandy :

J'ai vraiment essayé de donner un côté enfantin à leurs disputes. Après tout, ils sont quand même ridicules tous les deux, à leur âge se disputer encore.

Ah c'était pas clair qu'elle lui donnait sa baguette ? Dis-le franchement comme ça je pourrais arranger.

Oui ce sera plus simple, je te reconnaîtrais comme ça xD

En tout cas, je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu. Encore merci de me lire.

Réponse au guest qui adore dormir(donne moi ton nom la prochaine fois) :

Ah ah c'est cool qu'il te fasse rire !

Sur ça, je ne vais pas te contredire : j'aime bien Ron mais jusqu'à un certain point. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il ne méritait pas Hermione, mais j'ai rien contre lui hein;)

Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est ignoble de réveiller quelqu'un comme ça. Ah ah, si Drago l'avait massacré il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

Réponse à mama : Oui Hermione va tenter sa chance pour être heureuse. Je suis contente que ça te plaise;) La suite ne devrait finalement pas tarder !


	11. Chapter 10

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir posté ce chapitre après tant de temps, mais je n'avais plus d'idées. Pour ma prochaine fanfiction, je m'y prendrais autrement, j'écrirais tout puis une fois fini, je posterais tout au fur et à mesure. Ca me permettra de ne pas avoir à me dépêcher d'écrire et à ce que vous ayez les chapitres régulièrement. Comme ça tout le monde sera content !**

**J'espère que vous me lisez toujours malgré le temps que je mets à poster les chapitres. N'oubliez pas de poster une review, ça m'encourage beaucoup lorsque j'écris.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 10**

Drago décida d'aller chez Granger en fin de soirée. Il était bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, quitte à l'amadouer avec un bouquet de fleurs. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille qui résistait aux bouquets de fleurs. C'est donc d'un air conquérant qu'il sonna à la porte.

Hermione poussa un énième soupir en entendant le bruit de la sonnette. Elle ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille ? D'un air désolé, elle poussa Pattenrond de ses genoux où il s'était lové. Celui-ci poussa un miaulement mécontent et courut se terrer dans sa chambre. Hermione ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

\- Mal … Malefoy ? bredouilla t-elle.

\- Oui Malefoy répondit Drago de son air supérieur. Content de voir que je te fais toujours de l'effet ricana t-il.

\- Hermione reprit bien vite sa contenance et répliqua :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Je n'ai déjà pas le temps de faire ce que je veux donc j'en ai encore moins pour discuter avec des fouines de ton genre.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se rappela bien vite qu'il était ici pour demander de l'aide et non pour les joutes verbales qu'il adorait tant. Il mit sa fierté de côté et marmonna :

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Un éclat de machiavélisme brilla dans les yeux d'Hermione. Malefoy pouvait toujours rêver pour avoir son aide, mais elle lui fit répéter :

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide articula Drago en détachant les syllabes comme s'il parlait à une aliénée.

\- Nous y voilà répondit Hermione d'un ton assassin. C'est non dit-elle en refermant la porte.

\- Malheureusement, Drago la coinça avec son pied et passa son bras tenant le bouquet de fleurs.

Hermione ricana :

\- Tu crois que tu vas m'acheter avec des fleurs ?

\- Oh Granger, tu ne vas pas faire ta difficile quand même ?

Drago savait qu'il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être désagréable avec cette fille. C'était plus fort que lui. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Hermione lui prit le bouquet des mains et le lui jeta à la figure. Elle ferma aussitôt sa porte à clé, et partit dans sa chambre afin de ne pas entendre les supplications de Malefoy. Ce n'était pas son genre de tourner le dos aux gens lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'aide mais Malefoy l'avait faite trop souffrir. Elle avait droit à sa vengeance, elle aussi.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Drago attendait devant la porte de Granger, il commençait à en avoir plus que marre. Il décida de retenter le lendemain. En rentrant chez Blaise, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. S'il kidnappait Granger ? Elle serait forcée d'écouter ce qu'il a dire. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé dire deux mots tout à l'heure. Il se coucha et s'endormit avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Hermione se réveilla la bouche pâteuse. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie sur son bureau. Par chance, personne n'était entré. Elle avait dormi toute l'après midi. Il était tard désormais, inutile donc de rester. C'est en soupirant qu'elle prit le chemin du retour. Ce genre de choses ne lui étaient jamais arrivées auparavant. Malefoy lui faisait perdre la tête, elle pensait à lui sans arrêt. Plus elle essayait de l'oublier, moins elle y arrivait. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle se sentit soudain décoller dans les airs. Elle cria de surprise et se retrouva collée à Malefoy.

Au-dessous d'elle s'étendait le vide, sa tête tourna rien que de voir ça. Elle avait toujours eu le vertige et une peur bleue des balais. C'est donc par réflexe qu'elle enserra Malefoy autour de la taile.

\- Granger, je sais que je t'ai manqué mais tout de même ! Je ne te savais pas si aguicheuse dit-il une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

\- Malefoy repose-moi tout de suite bafouilla Hermione.

\- Désolé mais non, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés.

\- Pas encore arrivés ? Tu ne m'emmèneras nulle part ! Descend tout de suite hurla Hermione.

\- Granger si tu continues à me hurler dans les oreilles, je te jure que je vais faire des acrobaties et je suis sûr que tu n'aimes pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se tut. Ce satané Malefoy avait toujours le dernier mot . Lorsqu'ils seraient posés, il le regretterait, par Merlin ! Elle était toujours agrippée à lui, se maudissant intérieurement de le faire, mais la peur de tomber était trop forte. Elle fut forcé de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, Malefoy sentait agréablement bon.

Malheureusement, Drago s'en aperçut bien vite :

\- Alors, on aime mon parfum ? dit-il les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Mais non, pas du tout. Je... je regardais le paysage répondit Hermione avec le minimum d'aplomb dont elle était capable.

\- On t'as déjà dit que tu mentais très mal ? s'esclaffa Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se maudit de s'être faite découverte. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser à lui maintenant, elle avait Chris. Comment réagirait-il s'il la voyait en train de voler sur un balai avec Drago Malefoy qui plus est ? Elle devait arrêter tout ça et vite.

\- Malefoy, repose-moi tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne me parles plus pendant des semaines et tu me demandes mon aide ? Je suis passée à autre chose maintenant.

Drago en avait plus que marre des caprices d'Hermione. Il descendit brusquement vers le sol et s'y posa brutalement. Il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

\- Granger tu vas m'aider parce que je te le demande. Tu n'as pas dit qu'on était amis ou quelque chose comme ça ? Alors aide-moi.

Hermione voyait bien la détresse dans les yeux de Drago, mais par-dessus tout de la colère. Elle n'allait pas accepter de l'aider si facilement, pas après la façon dont il la traitait.

\- Non répondit-elle.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Malefoy surpris, personne n'avait jamais osé lui dire non de toute sa vie.

\- Non Malefoy, je ne t'aiderais pas répéta Hermione avec plus d'aplomb cette fois-ci. Nous étions amis, mais nous le sommes plus maintenant. Et puis, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi, je pensais que tu avais changé, que tu n'étais plus l'arrogant et manipulateur Serpentard que j'ai connu à Poudlard, mais non, tu es toujours cette personne, et tu le resteras toujours.

Hermione tourna les talons laissant Drago bouche bée. Elle peinait à retenir ses larmes, elle savait que ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui avait fait mal, mais elle en avait marre de souffrir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était un peu de sécurité : une vie stable où elle n'aurait pas peur de tout perdre à chaque instant, et cette vie seul Chris pouvait la lui offrir.

Drago rentra, complètement trempé dans l'appartement de Blaise. Sa mère était définitivement perdue, et le pire était qu'il n'en voulait même pas à Granger. Il était trop désespéré pour en vouloir à quiconque.

\- Alors, elle a accepté ? lui demanda Blaise les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Drago ne répondit et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il tomba lourdement sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus humides, ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes des Malefoy de pleurer. Mais pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Drago pleura. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir roulaient sur ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Blaise entendit des bruits étouffés venir de la chambre de Drago. Il s'approcha et l'entendit pleurer. Adolescent, il aurait ouvert la porte et se serait moqué de lui, mais bien des années étaient passées depuis. Adulte, il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger Drago lorsqu'il est en situation de détresse. Il referma donc doucement la porte et s'en alla, bien décidé à aller parler à Hermione.

\- Non Blaise, je ne l'aiderais pas ! répéta Hermione pour la énième fois en séparant distinctement chaque syllabe.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est important. Il s'est comporté comme un idiot, il ne le reconnaîtra jamais, mais il a besoin de toi supplia Blaise.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en soupirant. Si au moins, je savais de quoi il retournait, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose. J'ai dit peut-être Blaise, rajouta t-elle précipitamment en voyant la mine réjouie de son ami.

\- Drago m'a fait promettre de rien à personne. Je ne peux rien dire.

\- Tu veux de l'aide oui ou non ? demanda Hermione en haussant arquant un sourcil.

\- La mère de Drago est enfermée au Ministère dit-il précipitamment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sa mère est enfermée au Ministère et il comptait sur tes relations pour la faire sortir.

\- Mes relations ? répéta Hermione. C'est Malefoy tout craché ça, agir dans l'ombre. Je risque de perdre mon travail si je l'aide, sans compter les ennuis que j'aurais avec la justice.

\- D'accord, si tu ne veux pas aider, il suffit de le dire. J'en attendais plus de toi Hermione, je pensais que l'entraide, ce genre de choses comptait pour toi. Il faut croire que non.

Blaise commença à se lever pour partir mais fut vite rattrapée par son amie.

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolée commença t-elle. Mais essaie de comprendre, c'est dur pour moi de l'aider, après tout ce que qui s'est passé.

\- Je sais, dit Blaise en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, c'est fini cette époque.

\- Je ne parlais de Poudlard, de maintenant.

Blaise lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Laisse-tomber. Dis-lui que je l'aiderais. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Harry.

\- Merci Hermione. Je sais que tu penses qu'il ne mérite pas tout ce que tu fais pour lui, et parfois c'est vrai mais il a vraiment changé.

Daniel McDonald était devenu un homme très patient au fil des années, trop de fois ses plans avaient été compromis par la hâte mais pas cette fois, cette fois-ci tout allait fonctionner comme sur des roulettes. C'est donc d'un pas tranquille qu'il se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Narcissa avoue tout, tout homme a son point de rupture à la souffrance. S'il fallait lui donner une qualité, c'est que le sien était très élevé ! Mais comme il se disait souvent : la patience vient à bout tout.

Narcissa se recroquevilla vers le mur en entendant les pas de son tortionnaire se rapprocher. Elle était à deux de craquer. Tous les jours, la douleur des sortilèges se faisait de plus en sentir et elle avait plus en plus de mal à récupérer. Elle se força à se mettre debout en s'appuyant contre la paroi de sa cellule. Les blessures dans son dos la faisaient terriblement souffrir et menaçaient de se rouvrir à chaque instant.

\- Tu m'excuseras Narcissa si j'ai la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui. J'ai une importante déclaration à faire aujourd'hui. Enfin bref, commençons.

\- Narcissa ne répondit pas et se prépara à encaisser le premier Doloris quand de faibles coups retentirent contre la porte.

\- Qui y-a t-il encore ? grogna Daniel.

\- La porte s'ouvrit timidement laissant passer le visage d'un homme, probablement son assistant pensa Narcissa.

\- Mo... mon...

\- Arrête de bégayer le coupa Daniel. Exprime-toi correctement !

\- Oui monsieur obtempéra l'assistant. Mr Potter vous attends dans votre bureau monsieur, il dit que c'est urgent.

Le directeur poussa un soupir bruyant, la seule chose qu'il détestait plus qu'on le dérange en plein travail était Harry Potter. Cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, il pensait qu'après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il n'aurait aucune pitié envers les Mangemorts. Il s'avère que non, c'est Harry Potter en personne qui a gracié Drago Malefoy ainsi que sa mère.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui, oui j'arrive.

Il referma la porte et se dépêcha d'aller à son bureau, Potter était de nature très suspicieuse, il allait trouver bizarre qu'il arrive en retard.

\- Mr Potter dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Un plaisir partagé mentit Harry.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je suis ici afin de contrôler le département. Pure formalité ne vous inquiétez pas rajouta Harry.

\- Mon adjoint va s'occuper de vous faire visiter l'étage.

\- Je préférais commencer par le sous-sol si ça ne vous dérange pas dit Harry sachant pertinemment que c'était le seul endroit où Narcissa Malefoy pouvait être.

Daniel se sentit blêmir. Cet idiot de Potter allait tout découvrir. Il chercha son assistant des yeux mais en vain. Pas besoin que cet avorton revienne où il pourrait lui arriver malheur. Il allait donc devoir régler cela lui-même.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, Potter devant. Ce dernier tenait à fouiller méticuleusement chaque cellule.

\- Que cherchez-vous exactement ?

\- Rien répondit Harry. C'est seulement pour un contrôle. Pourquoi, avez quelque chose à cacher Mr McDonald ?

\- Non, bien sur que non.

\- Bien continuons.

Le visage de Daniel prit subitement une couleur blanchâtre, il ne restait que la dernière cellule : celle de Narcissa. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sortilège d'amnésie. Potter oublierait alors ce fâcheux incident. Il se promit d'être plus prudent à l'avenir, la prisonnière devra être déplacée au plus vite.

Harry sentait que quelque chose louchait dans cette cellule. Il ouvrit la porte, mais elle était vide. Hermione lui avait pourtant assuré qu'on la retenait prisonnière ici. La cellule contenait tout de même des traces de sang preuve que quelqu'un avait été torturé ici ou pire. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Kingsley au plus vite.

\- Ne bougez plus lui ordonna Daniel en pointant sa baguette dans le dos de Harry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étonna ce dernier. Je sais ce que vous avez fait, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Oubliettes murmura-t-il.

Narcissa se demandait bien comment elle allait faire pour sortir du Ministère. Elle devait s'appuyer contre les murs pour marcher, si elle ne trouvait pas vite une sortie, on la retrouverait très vite.

Par chance, elle tomba sur un escalier de service qui débouchait dehors. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants dans la rue, se protégeant les yeux de la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Elle n'osa même pas se regarder à travers la vitrine d'un magasin, son apparence devait être pour le moins squelettique.

Elle s'assit un instant dans la rue afin de reprendre son souffle, ce n'était pas digne d'une Malefoy mais elle avait trop mal. Elle fut étonnée quand plusieurs passants lui lancèrent quelques pièces. Décidément, les Moldus avaient des habitudes plutôt bizarres. Elle sortait dans Londres uniquement pour accompagner son fils à King's Cross, la ville lui était donc presque inconnue. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle trouve son fils au plus vite, on allait vite lancer des aurors à ses trousses.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec 2 nouveaux chapitres dont un plutôt croustillant ! Excusez-moi pour l'immense pause entre le chapitre 10 et 11, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fiction !

PS : Si le cœur vous en dit, postez une review et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, cela fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 11

Hermione rentra en trombe dans le bureau de Harry afin de lui demander comment s'était passée l'inspection. Ce dernier était profondément absorbé dans la contemplation d'un tableau ornant son bureau.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry mit quelques minutes à répondre, décidément Hermione le trouvait de plus en plus étrange. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de tergiverser.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé.

\- Comment ça rien trouvé ? Blaise m'avait pourtant assuré qu'elle y était.

Harry haussa les épaules et remit le nez dans son travail. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione ne le croyait pas, il disait pourtant la vérité.

\- Harry, je te parle soupira Hermione déçue que son ami ne porte même plus attention à elle.

\- Oui ? répondit celui-ci après quelques minutes.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air … bizarre.

\- Mais non, tout va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais me laisser, je n'arrive pas trop à me concentrer.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à le croire, voilà qu'il lui demandait de partir maintenant. Harry n'était décidément pas dans son assiette, elle commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas subi un quelconque sortilège. C'était pourtant peu probable étant donné le niveau d'Harry en auto-défense, mais elle se promit de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet en rentrant chez elle. Elle savait qu'Harry n'avait rien, mais sa curiosité prenait, une fois de plus, le dessus.

Sa fin de journée se passa plutôt bien, malgré un gros accrochage entre deux elfes. Hermione adorait les elfes, mais elle devait avouer que parfois ces derniers lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais c'était les aléas du métier comme elle se disait.

Daniel était fou de rage, lui qui pensait que c'était son assistant qui avait eu l'idée de déplacer Narcissa, non cette idiote s'était échappée. Il fit les cent pas dans son bureau pendant des heures, se creusant la tête afin de trouver une solution. Mais désespéré, il finit par appeler sa fille.

\- Narcissa Malefoy s'est échappée lâcha t-il d'un air abattu.

\- Comment ? répondit sa fille interloquée. Comment as-tu pu la laisser s'échapper ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tout le Département de la Justice Magique pour t'aider !

\- Mais chérie …

\- Non le coupa t-elle les yeux brillants de rage. Tu avais promis que tu vengerais Maman, si tu ne la retrouves pas, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Tu restes assis toute la journée dans ton bureau pendant que moi je dois supporter Malefoy toute la journée ! Je ne te savais pas si incapable.

Daniel soupira et se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise. Les paroles de sa fille lui résonnaient encore dans les oreilles. Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Daniel regarda avec envie un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et souleva la plaque qui cachait le double fond. Ses vieux démons le reprenaient toujours après toute ces années. Il déboucha alors la bouteille de bourbon qu'il gardait toujours précieusement à portée de main. Il lui paraissait toujours meilleur dans les mauvais jours. Il fit alors appeler Ronald Weasley, il devait trouver Narcissa Malefoy au plus vite.

\- Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui Weasley, asseyez-vous ordonna-t-il sèchement. Vous allez écouter attentivement ce que je vais vous dire sans poser de questions. Narcissa Malefoy s'est échappée et vous allez la retrouver. Elle doit toujours toujours se trouver à Londres, elle n'a pas de baguette magique. Bien sur, vous la retrouvez discrètement et lui infligerez le sort suivant dit-il en lui chuchotant l'incantation à l'oreille.

Ce genre de sort ne pouvait pas être divulgué à voix haute, surtout pas au Ministère de la Magie. La peine à encourir était bien pire que le baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Est-ce bien clair ? rajouta-t-il en le fixant intensément.

Ron se demanda pendant un instant qu'est-ce que le directeur du département de la justice magique pouvait avoir une quelconque affaire à régler avec une Mangemort. Mais l'heure n'était pas à poser des questions, après tout il serait ravi de se débarrasser de cette femme.

\- Oui, Monsieur répondit Ron en bombant le torse, fier que le directeur ait pensé à lui pour accomplir cette mission.

\- Et Weasley, une dernière chose. Si vous parlez de ceci à qui que ce soit, ou pire encore si vous ne la retrouvez pas, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à prendre les dispositions nécessaires dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Ron déglutit et sortit du bureau. Il devait vite retrouver cette femme, sa carrière et peut-être même sa vie en dépendait. Mais heureusement, il savait parfaitement où chercher en premier.

Hermione rentra vite chez elle afin de se documenter sur les étranges symptômes de Harry. Elle possédait une très grande bibliothèque qui occupait pratiquement tout son salon. Les étagères contenaient de très nombreux livres sur des thèmes allant de la métamorphose à la façon de dégnommer son jardin. De plus, tout était rangé avec une précision extrême, Hermione détestait plus que tout d'avoir une bibliothèque mal rangée. Elle se dirigea vers les livres de sortilèges et en ouvrit un qui lui avait particulièrement servi à Poudlard. Il décrivait une grande partie des sortilèges ainsi que leurs effets. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver que les effets du sortilège d'amnésie correspondaient parfaitement à ceux de son meilleur ami. Comment Harry avait-il pu recevoir un sortilège d'amnésie ? Il est, et de loin, le meilleur auror de toute l'Angleterre. Mais surtout pourquoi ? Un frisson la parcourut, son meilleur ami avait sûrement du découvrir quelque chose d'important lors de son inspection au Ministère. Par chance, il existait depuis peu un contre-sort qui permettait parfois aux victimes de recouvrer la mémoire, ce qu'elle espérait être le cas de Harry. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle décida d'aller chez les Potter afin de régler cette histoire au plus vite. La plupart des lampadaires étaient éteints dans la zone résidentielle où habitaient les Potter, cela lui donnait d'ailleurs une ambiance peu rassurante. Elle courut jusqu'à la maison des Potter, et frappa à la porte, peut-être un peu trop fort d'ailleurs car elle entendit à l'intérieur les pleurs du petit James. Ce fut Ginny qui lui ouvrit d'un air plutôt maussade.

\- Hermione soupira t-elle. J'espère que tu as bonne raison pour me tirer du lit à une heure pareille.

\- Désolé répondit celle-ci le regard plein d'excuses.

\- Allez entre.

Hermione insista pour aller préparer le thé elle-même et revint avec deux tasses fumantes.

\- Alors qui y'a t-il de si important pour que tu viennes chez nous à deux heures du matin ?

\- Harry a sûrement du t'en parler, c'est à propos de Narcissa Malefoy.

Ginny regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais je croyais que … enfin … tu ne parlais plus à Drago ? acheva t-elle enfin.

\- C'est compliqué Ginny. C'est Blaise qui me l'a demandé. Mais Harry ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Penses-tu ! Il oublierait sa baguette à la maison si je ne lui rappelais pas constamment. Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

Hermione la crut sans peine, Ginny avait hérité du fougueux caractère de Molly et s'emportait souvent. Mais malgré leurs disputes, elle ne connaissait pas de couple plus solide que les Potter.

\- Écoute Ginny, je dois voir Harry, c'est très urgent. Le temps nous est compté.

\- J'espère bien que tu m'expliqueras tout ensuite répondit-elle d'un air réprobateur. Je vais le chercher. Ah non pas besoin le voilà rajouta-t-elle en le voyant descendre.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Il faut que je te parle Harry.

\- Ça doit être important pour que tu me réveilles à une heure pareille.

Hermione ne lu laissa même pas le temps d'ajouter un autre mot et lança le contresort. Elle avait lu que certains sujets étaient tellement convaincus qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu la mémoire, qu'ils se défendaient plutôt violemment. Elle n'avait donc voulu prendre aucun risque avec son meilleur ami.

\- Tiens Ginny, donne-ceci à Harry quand il sera réveillé. Ne t'inquiète, il t'expliquera tout une fois qu'il aura repris connaissance.

\- D'accord. Mais Hermione attends ! cria Ginny. Tu me le dirais si il se passait quelque chose de grave ?

\- Harry te dira tout, il faut que je rentre chez moi maintenant. Merci encore de m'avoir fait confiance.

Quelques heures plus tard, les plus proches aurors de Harry étaient à la recherche de Narcissa. Hermione espérait de tout cœur qu'ils la retrouveraient vite. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine sympathie pour Narcissa, d'autant plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue. Mais quand on y réfléchissait, lorsque l'on est la femme de Lucius Malefoy, on ne doit pas avoir beaucoup l'occasion de sortir.

Une seule chose l'intriguait dans cette histoire, Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son mystérieux agresseur. Tous ses souvenirs lui avaient été rendus à l'exception de celui-ci. Cela voulait dire que cette personne courrait toujours, et qu'elle était prête à tout pour garder cette affaire secrète.

Narcissa se sentait épiée depuis ce matin, et cette désagréable impression ne dissipait pas, malgré ses efforts pour semer ses poursuivants. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver son fils, elle avait pensé un instant aller au Chaudron Baveur, mais le risque était trop grand. Le Ministère avait sûrement fait surveiller tous les lieux fréquentés par des sorciers. Cela tenait d'ailleurs du miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas faite arrêtée à l'heure actuelle. Elle aperçut soudain un homme au bout de la rue. Il la fixait, mais détourna vite le regard dès qu'il la vit l'observer aussi. Sans aucun doute, c'était un auror du Ministère, Daniel avait du envoyer ses sbires faire le sale boulot à sa place. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu, mais elle finit par se perdre dans le dédales des rues tortueuses de Londres. Elle entendait les pas de l'homme résonner sur les pavés, ils se mêlaient aux battements de plus en plus rapides de son cœur. Narcissa avait l'impression que ce dernier allait sortir de sa poitrine s'il continuait à battre à ce rythme. La rue s'avéra soudain être une impasse. Narcissa était coincée, prise à son propre piège. Les pas, lointains au début, résonnaient de plus en plus clairement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que l'homme était juste derrière.

Elle n'osait pas se retourner tellement la peur qu'on lui fasse encore du mal était forte. Malheureusement pour elle, l'auror ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il la stupéfixia aussitôt. Narcissa sentit une grande douleur lorsque l'éclair rouge la frappa dans le dos puis perdit connaissance.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une pièce totalement inconnue. Narcissa essaya tant bien que mal de se lever mais une force invisible la maintenait clouée à son lit. Elle se sentait tout de même beaucoup mieux, ses vêtements avaient visiblement été changés. En effet les guenilles qui l'habillaient depuis des mois gisaient dans un coin de la chambre. Elle se remémora soudain les événements récents et la panique ressurgit aussitôt. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, qui sait si ce n'était un coup de Daniel ? Il l'avait peut-être soignée pour mieux la torturer ensuite. Une petite voix lui disait qu'elle avait enfin eu l'aide qu'elle demandait depuis des mois, mais elle refusait d'y croire pour être déçue ensuite. Une sorte de câble était branché à son bras, la sorcière l'enleva aussitôt, et des bruits stridents retentirent dans toute la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria t-elle.

Elle essaya encore de bouger de son lit mais le sort était toujours en place. Une vraie névrose s'empara d'elle, si on la capturait encore une fois, elle ne survivrait pas à de nouvelles séances de torture. Elle hurla de toute la force des poumons, se débattit tant qu'elle pu.

Hermione et Harry entendirent des hurlements venir d'en haut. Ils trouvèrent Narcissa en proie à une crise de panique.

\- Vous allez me livrer, je le sais ! Je ne veux pas y retourner, je ne veux pas hurlait-elle.

\- Calmez-vous Mme Malefoy, nous sommes de votre côté essaya de la rassurer Hermione.

Narcissa se mit soudain à pleurer, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Harry lui fit boire, non sans difficulté, une potion qui la plongea aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

Harry commença Hermione. Il faudrait prévenir Drago, c'est sa mère après tout, il a le droit de savoir. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais tu n'aimerais pas que l'on te cache ce genre de choses.

Harry acquiesça d'une signe de tête et envoya lui-même le hibou à son pire ennemi. Ce dernier avait eu de la chance que ce soit ses aurors qui trouvent Narcissa, et non ceux du Ministère. Harry n'avait qu'une question en tête maintenant, qui était le tortionnaire de Narcissa? Qui était celui qui lui avait jeté le sort d'amnésie ? Il y avait, en tout cas, de fortes chances que cela soit la même personne. Il devait à tout prix l'interroger avant que Drago n'arrive, cette fouine ne le laisserait jamais lui poser des questions ! Il monta discrètement les escaliers pendant qu'Hermione était occupée à préparer des tisanes et se glissa dans la chambre de Narcissa. Par précaution, il lança un Assurdiato afin qu'Hermione n'entende rien si Narcissa retombait à nouveau dans une de ses crises.

\- Madame Malefoy ? hésita t-il.

Cette dernière était tournée et regardait à travers la fenêtre. Harry ne savait pas si elle dormait vraiment ou si elle faisait juste semblant. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit.

\- Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été en bons termes, mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui vous a fait tout ça dit Harry fermement.

Harry entendit patiemment que Narcissa Malefoy se retourne, elle le regardait comme s'il était le pire des insectes.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez répondit-elle sèchement.

Le jeune auror soupira, cela n'allait pas être facile de lui faire dire quelque chose. Elle avait sa fierté comme tous les Malefoy, et après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne veuille rien dire. Harry décida de se montrer patient, il la réinterrogerait plus tard. Il n'avait jamais pensé, comme tous les autres, que Narcissa était quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Après tout, c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il avait pu vaincre Voldemort.

\- Je vous laisse vous reposer dit-il en esquissant un bref sourire.

Il descendit les escaliers en ébouriffant ses cheveux, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

\- Harry qu'est-ce que tu faisais en haut ?

\- Hum … j'allais … j'allais ...

\- Interroger Mme Malefoy ? finit Hermione à sa place.

\- Mais non pas du tout murmura Harry gêné.

\- Harry, tu aurais au moins pu attendre qu'elle se remette de ses émotions et qu'elle se repose. As-tu au moins vu la taille de ses cicatrices ? Je me demande bien comment on peut faire ça à quelqu'un.

\- D'accord, d'accord marmonna Harry. Je n'aurais pas du, mais comprends-moi, il faut que je retrouve celui qui a fait ça. Le Ministère n'est plus aussi sûr qu'on le pensait. Il faut absolument que je sache qui est son agresseur.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Harry. Drago va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Ah c'est Drago maintenant ? demanda Harry d'un ton inquisiteur.

\- Oui c'est son prénom paraît-il ironisa la Gryffondor.

De lourds coups à la porte interrompirent leur discussion.


	13. Chapter 12

ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE DU CONTENU DE NATURE TRÈS SUGGESTIVE. Pour les plus jeunes, passez, et lisez les dernières lignes.

Chapitre 12

Drago rentra en trombe dans la maison de Harry, ne lui accordant même pas un regard.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il à Hermione d'une voix pressante.

Harry faillit répliquer devant l'impolitesse du Serpentard, mais Hermione le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Elle est en haut. Elle est encore très faible.

Le jeune homme monta les marches quatre à quatre. Les battements de son cœur lui vrillaient les tympans. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de voir sa mère depuis qu'elle avait disparu, et pourtant il restait là, devant la porte. Une part de lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, une machination de plus organisée par le Ministère. Mais inspirant un grand coup, il finit par se décider à entrer. Sa mère était bien là, étendue sur le lit. La couleur de sa peau ne lui avait jamais paru aussi pâle, ni ses traits aussi émaciés. Drago serra les poings de colère et de douleur en s'imaginant ce qu'elle avait bien pu subir au Ministère. Il s'approcha doucement et s'aperçut qu'elle dormait profondément. Il s'assit sur une chaise, et attendit. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir, malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était. Ce fut sa mère qui le réveilla, en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

\- Drago ? s'étrangla-t-elle. C'est bien toi ?

\- Mère !

Voir le visage de son fils s'illuminer ainsi emplit de joie Narcissa. De nombreuses fois, elle n'y avait vu que douleur et souffrance. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était plus jeune, afin de le consoler d'une énième dispute avec son père. Drago la laissa faire, bien qu'il ait depuis longtemps dépassé l'âge des câlins maternels.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé Mère ? Je vous ai cherché partout demanda le Serpentard d'une voix inquiète.

\- Drago soupira Narcissa. Tu n'as plus besoin de me vouvoyer. C'est ton père qui avait instauré cette règle absurde, tu n'as plus besoin de la respecter. Quant à ce qui m'est arrivé, nous en parlerons plus tard si tu veux bien dit-elle les yeux larmoyants.

Devant le regard suppliant de sa mère, Drago décida de ne pas insister. Mais lorsqu'il était entré, il avait tout de suite aperçu les longues traces blanchâtres qui bardaient les bras de sa mère. Cela le mettait dans une rage folle. De quel droit osait-on s'en prendre à elle, et surtout pour quel motif ? Drago s'aperçut alors que sa mère s'était endormie. Il resta un moment avec elle, puis la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il vit les deux Gryffondors qui discutaient vivement à voix basse, s'arrêter brusquement. Le Serpentard se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui cacher. Il les remercia d'un ton bourru, mais alors qu'il allait repartir, Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Nous avons quelque chose à te dire commença-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Malgré sa réticence, Drago se força à les écouter, il n'avait aucune envie de prolonger le séjour de sa mère chez les Potter.

\- Nous voudrions intenter une action en justice dit Harry d'un ton calme.

Drago les regarda, ahuri.

\- Quoi ? Au nom de qui ?

\- Nous voudrions attaquer le Ministère pour ce qu'il a fait à ta famille.

\- Attends une minute là Potter, depuis quand te soucies-tu de ma famille ?

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi Malefoy. L'idée ne vient pas de moi. Le Ministère a outrepassé ses droits te concernant, je voudrais juste rétablir l' équilibre, surtout en ce qui concerne la destruction de ta baguette.

Drago était abasourdi. Récupérer sa baguette était la chose qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus de baguette, il était devenu comme l'ombre de lui-même. L'idée de la récupérer grâce à Potter lui tordait l'estomac. De plus, il ne connaissait pas grand chose à la justice magique, mais pas besoin d'être un spécialiste pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance de gagner ce procès. La communauté des sorciers avait toujours détesté les Malefoy, longtemps avant qu'elle soutienne Voldemort. Mais depuis que ce dernier était mort, cette violence s'était muée en une véritable haine. Les gens n'avaient plus peur des répresailles désormais. Non, il ne voyait pas comment, même en ayant le Saint Potter pour défenseur, il pourrait gagner ce procès.

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous comptez faire ceci, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Ma mère a besoin de repos, je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à ce stupide procès.

\- Mais, elle pourrait … commença Harry.

\- Laisse-tomber Harry le coupa Hermione. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois.

Hermione attendit que Drago parte pour parler à Harry.

\- Il faut attendre dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Mais, je n'ai toujours pas compris, pourquoi veux-tu faire ça pour lui ?

\- Franchement Hermione ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à le comprendre moi-même. Mais toutes ces fois où tu as aidé Malefoy, sans jamais rien lui demander en retour, m'a en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'aides, bien que parfois, certaines idées me traversent l'esprit dit-il en lançant un regard qui fit rougir Hermione. Mais si on ne l'aide pas, alors on ne vaut pas mieux que l'adolescent arrogant qu'il était.

Le regard de gratitude d'Hermione remplaçait tous les mots du monde. Elle savait ô combien elle était chanceuse de pouvoir compter parmi ses amis, des gens tels que Harry.

Ron se glissa sous la barrière qui bordait le jardin de son ex meilleur ami. Il était loin de découvrir la maison pour la première fois, mais une vague de jalousie le submergea devant le luxe évident qu'elle arborait. Il n'y faisait que très peu attention auparavant, croyant qu'avec un peu plus de travail, lui aussi pourrait posséder une maison telle que celle-ci. Mais c'était être bien naïf que de penser ainsi. Heureusement, son nouveau travail lui avait ouvert les yeux. Quoiqu'il fasse, qu'il se tue à la tâche comme l'avait fait son père toute sa vie, il n'obtiendrait jamais de telles choses car il s'appelait Weasley et non Potter. Mais la chose qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, allait définitivement sortir son nom de la boue dans laquelle on l'avait traîné tant d'années. La porte de derrière menait directement à côté de l'escalier. C'était sûrement en haut que devait se trouver l'ignoble mère de Malefoy. Cette opération était un véritable coup de poker, en effet, il était tout à fait possible que Malefoy ait déjà récupéré sa mère. Mais comme il se l'était répété tout au long de la journée, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, Ron se glissa silencieusement dans la maison. Il n'avait pas prévu que Harry et Hermione seraient dans le hall lorsqu'il entrerait. Par chance, ils n'avaient rien entendu. Il se plaqua contre le mur, le souffle court. S'il était pris maintenant, tout était fini. Il glissa un coup d'œil hasardeux et vit ses deux amis enlacés. Il serra violemment son poing, tentant de contenir la rage qu'il avait accumulé depuis si longtemps. Bientôt tout sera fini, et il le fera payer. Il retrouva son calme, calme qui chez lui n'était pas du tout habituel, lui qui était d'habitude si colérique. Il s'effrayait presque lui-même parfois. Son visage était à présent totalement dénué d'émotions, ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, si ce n'était de la détermination. Une fois que Harry et Hermione furent allés à la cuisine, Ron monta l'escalier. Il ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher l'endroit où se terrait la mère de Malefoy. Il referma silencieusement la porte et l'observa attentivement. Elle était en train de dormir, sûrement sous l'effet d'une potion donnée par Harry ou Hermione. Il sortit précipitamment sa baguette, et commença à psalmodier des incantations. Le corps de Narcissa se mit à léviter, ses membres se tendirent brusquement. Ron la fit venir au centre de la pièce. Soudainement, la température de la pièce augmenta de plusieurs dizaines de degrés. On l'avait prévenu de cette effet, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si puissant. La chaleur l'enveloppait, telle une langue de feu. C'était comme si elle lui donnait la force d'accomplir sa tâche. En effet, le sort qu'il accomplissait était un sortilège de très haute magie noire. Lui qu'on avait toujours pris pour un sorcier minable, pas même capable de lancer un simple sortilège de lévitation. Il fixa intensément le corps, rassemblant ainsi toute sa concentration. Ron émit alors des coups secs de baguette magique comme pour entailler le corps. Des zébrures rougeoyantes apparurent alors. Elles étaient visibles malgré les couches de vêtements. Au fur et à mesure que le sortilège prenait de l'ampleur, elles s'agrandissaient et devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Narcissa fut parcourue d'un ultime soubresaut, puis tout son corps s'affala. Ron émit un bref sourire, satisfait de son œuvre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Il eut juste le temps de transplaner avant qu'Hermione ne pousse la porte de la chambre.

Hermione s'approcha doucement du lit où dormait Narcissa. Ce n'est qu'en relevant la couverture qui était rassemblée au pied du lit, qu'elle aperçut de multiples rougeoiements sur les bras de celle-ci, comme si on l'avait brûlée au fer rouge. La gorge nouée, Hermione essaya de réveiller la mère de Drago en la secouant fermement. Cette dernière restait inanimée, comme si elle était déjà morte. Son pouls était en effet inexistant. Hermione imagina alors la réaction de Drago s'il s'avérait que sa mère était morte. Selon elle, elle était la seule chose pour laquelle il tenait encore debout. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse afin de prévenir Harry. Ce dernier eut un regard paniqué et se précipita en haut. Hermione ne sut pas s'il était réellement inquiet, ou s'il avait peur que son seul témoin dans cette affaire meure sans révéler le nom du coupable.

\- Hermione dit doucement Harry après avoir examiné Narcissa. Je ne sais s'il y a encore quelque chose à faire. Il s'agit clairement de magie noire. Je n'avais jamais vu ce sort auparavant. Tu sais, il faudrait mieux prévenir Malefoy.

\- Mais comment peux-tu abandonner aussi vite ? protesta Hermione. Nous devons faire quelque chose ! On ne peux pas abandonner sans avoir essayé.

Harry secoua la tête, l'air dépité. Il ne voyait pas comment Narcissa pouvait être toujours vivante.

\- J'ai quelques livres sur le sujet, mais honnêtement Hermione je doute qu'un tas de bouquins fasse l'affaire. Je vais aller prévenir Malefoy. Je suis désolé Hermione, mais elle est partie.

Harry hésita Hermione. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Je préfère y aller moi-même, il est un peu instable en ce moment.

\- Très bien, je garde un œil sur elle répondit-il.

Hermione transplana avec appréhension devant la maison de Blaise. Elle appréhendait beaucoup la réaction de Drago. Parfois, elle en arrivait presque à avoir peur de lui lors de ses accès de colère. Elle se décida tout de même à entrer. Après tout c'était à cause ou grâce à elle que tout ceci était arrivé. C'est donc en ruminant ces pensées moroses qu'elle décida d'enfin sonner à la porte. Elle ne savait encore pas trop comment le lui annoncer. Comment pouvait-on savoir et imaginer dire ce genre de choses ? Peut-être était-ce la peur maladive des hommes face à la mort, d'ailleurs ses parents avaient tout fait pour la protéger de la perte des êtres chers, sauf la leur. Ici ce n'est pas un proche qu'elle aurait en face, mais le garçon qu'elle avait détesté pendant tant d'années. Elle ne le détestait plus aujourd'hui, cela elle en était sûre. Ce fut Drago qui ouvrit la porte. Le fait de retrouver sa mère avait grandement amélioré son état, et surtout son humeur. Ce fut presque souriant qu'il l'accueillit. Hermione n'osait pas trop lui sourire en retour face à la gravité de la situation.

\- Qui y'a t-il Granger ? demanda Drago presque poliment.

\- Tu … tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- M'asseoir ? rigola-t-il. Tu commences à me faire peur !

\- Drago, je suis vraiment désolé commença Hermione les yeux remplis de larmes. Ta mère est décédée.

Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il retournait. La réalité le frappa soudain de plein fouet. Une désagréable sensation de mal-être s'empara alors de tout son corps. L'horrible vérité prenait alors place dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas. Tout ce sur quoi il avait compté venait de s'écrouler en quelques secondes. Une fureur sourde s'emparait de lui. Tout au long de son existence, la vie n'avait cessé de s'acharner sur lui. Mais il avait tenu, pour son nom, pour sa famille. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le canapé. Il voyait que Granger le fixait, attendant sa réaction. Le pire était qu'il n'en avait aucune. Il se sentait comme vide, comme si toute trace d'humanité avait disparu en lui. Ses traits étaient froids et fatigués. Sa seule envie était de boire jusqu'au matin afin de fuir ses pensées cauchemardesques. Et peut-être alors, il se réveillerait en s'apercevant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Sors dit-il d'une voix rauque tout en se levant.

Hermione resta totalement interloquée devant le manque de réaction total de Drago. Elle savait à quel point son éducation l'avait formé à cacher la moindre parcelle de ses sentiments, mais il fallait être un véritable monstre pour n'avoir aucune réaction face à la mort de l'un de ses parents. Elle prenait cela personnellement à cœur. La nouvelle de la mort de ses parents l'avait abattue pendant plusieurs mois. Une haine envers les Mangemorts qui les avaient sauvagement assassinés s'était établie en elle. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'aide la part de ses amis afin de surmonter cette épreuve. Et elle se demandait parfois si elle guérirait jamais un jour. Tandis que lui, prenait la nouvelle avec une nonchalance révoltante. Elle en avait marre de tout cela, de se heurter à ce mur de pierre qu'était Malefoy. Il était en constant changement, tantôt souriant, puis coléreux.

\- Pour qui tu te prends Malefoy ? explosa-t-elle. Je te signale que je viens te d'annoncer que ta mère est morte ! Comment peux-tu être aussi ingrat face aux gens qui ont donné leur vie pour sauver la tienne ? Évidemment que tu peux l'être, tu n'as jamais été autre chose qu'un lâche.

Hermione avait craché ce dernier mot avec tant de haine qu'elle s'en étonnait elle-même. Drago la regardait d'un air dur, ses poings se contractaient comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper dans le mur, de colère.

\- Tu peux me traiter de tout ce que tu veux Granger, mais plus jamais de lâche dit-il tout en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne sais rien de moi, à part le peu que je t'ai laissé découvrir rajouta-t-il.

Leurs visages étaient maintenant si près l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles se confondaient. Deux regards s'affrontaient alors, brillants de haine ou d'autre chose, on n'aurait pas su le dire. L'un noisette, l'autre gris acier. Ils se dévisageaient, l'un l'autre, sans se rendre compte que leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne l'initiative de faire le premier pas. N'y tenant plus, Drago fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, mettant dans ce baiser toute la rage, toute la colère qu'il avait accumulé depuis des mois. Hermione fut prise de court par ce geste, elle pensait que comme d'habitude, Drago allait rompre le contact et fuir. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'aimait vraiment, une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Juste du sexe afin de tout oublier. Elle répondit encore plus ardemment au baiser. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent alors, laissant leurs langues entamer un ballet passionné. Une onde comme électrique les parcourut. Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de plus, de bien plus. Il passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione et l'attira violemment contre lui. Hermione émit un soupir tandis qu'elle passait ses mains derrière la nuque du Serpendard caressant ses cheveux blonds soyeux. Drago se fit soudain plus possessif et la plaqua contre le mur tout en lui embrassant le cou. Hermione s'adonna aux baisers fiévreux du jeune homme qui parcourait son corps sans retenue. Chaque contact de sa bouche avec sa peau lui laissait une sensation d'extrême chaleur. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Étant arrivé au bas de son ventre, Drago remonta tout en déboutonnant lascivement le chemisier de la Gryffondor, ses mains se faisaient de plus en pressantes. Le soutien gorge en dentelle noire qu'elle portait fut très vite enlevé tandis que la bouche de Drago fondait sur ses mamelons qui pointaient déjà d'excitation. Hermione mourait envie de délacer la ceinture qui faisait obstruction à son plaisir, mais Drago était occupé ailleurs. Elle sentait déjà l'excitation du jeune homme, dont la bosse ne cessait de grandir au niveau de son entrejambe. Hermione ondula lascivement du bassin afin de faire grandir son excitation encore plus. N'y tenant plus, elle le guida ensuite vers le canapé où il se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains jouèrent un petit moment avec l'élastique de son boxer, puis Drago, ayant trouvé que ce petit jeu avait assez duré, lui fit comprendre d'un regard lubrique de passer à l'action. Hermione glissa donc lentement ses mains en dessous du tissu jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de convoitise. Drago poussa un grognement de plaisir tandis qu'Hermione empoignait fermement sa virilité. Leurs corps étaient à présent si entremêlés que l'on avait du mal à les distinguer l'un, l'autre. Drago poussa quelques râles avant de finalement s'écrouler sur la poitrine de la brune, terrassé par le plaisir. Transpirant, le corps enveloppé de la tiédeur caractéristique après l'orgasme, le jeune homme leva lentement les yeux vers Hermione. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, on n'y remarquait maintenant plus aucune trace de haine, juste des pupilles irisées par le plaisir qu'ils venaient d'éprouver. Le Serpentard se décala légèrement de sa partenaire afin d'avoir accès à sa partie intime. Hermione eut un petit rire en le voyant échouer à baisser sa braguette.

\- C'est ce que je t'ai fait juste avant qui te rend si maladroit ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Très drôle Granger ! Tu vas prendre tellement de plaisir que tu vas t'évanouir ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Drago arriva enfin à décoincer la braguette du pantalon de la jeune fille. Il le lui enleva sensuellement, tout le contraire de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, laissant deviner peu à peu les contours de ses sous-vêtements. Ces derniers étaient à l'identique de son soutien gorge, sobres, mais à la fois terriblement séduisants. Drago embrassa le ventre de la jeune fille, en prenant bien soin de prendre son temps afin de faire durer le plaisir. Hermione se cambra sous l'effet des caresses, portant son ventre encore plus au niveau de la bouche de son partenaire. Ses joues rosirent un bref instant alors que ce dernier faisait glisser doucement sa culotte le long de ses jambes. N'y tenant plus, Hermione passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son partenaire, et l'attira entre ses jambes. Le beau blond eut un bref rire avant de plonger sa tête entre ses cuisses. A l'instant même où la langue de Drago eut touché le point sensible, Hermione poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Ses doigts se contractèrent en agrippant violemment la couverture qui recouvrait le canapé. Son bassin se soulevait de lui-même et se portait à la rencontre de la bouche qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Ses mains fourrageaient dans les cheveux blonds platine de Drago, l'encourageant à continuer ce qu'il faisait. Sa température corporelle lui avait semblé avoir augmenté de plusieurs degrés. Drago pinça légèrement du bout de ses dents son bouton d'amour ce qui lui arracha un fort gémissement. Ses cuisses, sous l'effet de la jouissance, emprisonnèrent la tête de son partenaire tant l'onde de plaisir étaient forte. Une fois celle-ci passée, Drago se dégagea doucement et remonta vers elle. Sa bouche fondit sauvagement sur la sienne, emprisonnant ses lèvres. Hermione l'attira un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il enlevait la dernière couche de vêtement qui les séparait. Pressé par l'excitation, le Serpentard eut tôt fait de rentrer en elle en poussant un grognement de plaisir. Il se tenait appuyé sur ses avant-bras, tout en faisait des vas et vient. Hermione caressait sans retenue les muscles de son dos qui se tendaient sous l'effet de l'effort, et enroulait ses bras autour de son cou, comme pour l'inciter à rentrer plus loin en elle. Elle haletait sous les assauts de son partenaire qui allait de plus en plus vite. Drago, enfouit soudain sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione, le parsemant, une fois de plus, de baisers plus chauds les uns que les autres, pendant qu'ils atteignaient ensemble le septième ciel. Il se laissa alors retomber lourdement à côté d'elle, haletant encore sous le coup de l'effort. Hermione se retourna vers lui, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris. Elle n'y décelait plus de traces de haine, mais plutôt du soulagement. Peut-être qu'après ceci, elle pourrait enfin lui avouer ses véritables sentiments. Ils se fixaient ainsi, sans dire un seul mot, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils pensaient l'un, l'autre. Ce fut Hermione qui détourna le regard la première, et qui se retourna. Elle s'endormit finalement bien vite au côté de son partenaire, réchauffée par sa chaleur corporelle. Drago se surprit à contempler sa partenaire qui s'était endormie. Une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'il y avait bien plus que du désir sexuel envers Granger, mais il refusait de l'écouter. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était si dur pour lui de l'appeler par son prénom. Au fond, il savait bien que c'était là une manière de la tenir éloignée de lui, comme le lui avait si bien inculquée son éducation. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée durant sa scolarité, elle lui avait toujours semblé être hautaine, prétentieuse. Mais il était forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait bien changé, et malgré le fait que l'idée était douloureuse à formuler, il n'était pas indifférent à son charme.


End file.
